


The Little Princess

by FatandNerdy30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, G/T, Giant father, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, can I put enough times that this is a Giant/tiny work?, tiny daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: Hannah Lebiant lost her mother one rainy night, and as a result, was sent to live in a group home, where she would watch other kids come and go with family members coming to claim them. But, it was never Hannah's turn. Until a suspicious aunt comes out of the sky and takes her away from the life she'd known for three years to meet her father.But, she didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. Would she earn her father's good graces?





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Maybe that was why Hannah lay in her bed, sweat covered from another nightmare that plagued her, brought on by the weather. As soon as she'd felt the memories start to trickle in, she tried forcing herself awake. And it worked, but only after she relived the worst day of her life. The rain always brought back those memories whether she liked it or not.

A boom of thunder filled the room, causing the girl to jump. Annoyed she couldn't have slept in on the first day of summer break, she threw the covers off in a huff. Above her the bed creaked as her bunk mate slept peacefully on, unaware of the problems going on below her. Hannah was just glad she was able to wake up before the screaming started. She did not want another trip to the psychiatrist.

Aqua eyes roamed the room, and the nine other girls who were still asleep. For the past three years she'd been in this room. She'd seen boys and girls alike come and go so many times, she didn't bother to learn their names anymore. It seemed they were there for a week or two, and then like magic, a family member came to get them. It was never Hannah's turn.

Her gaze fell on a lone suitcase sitting in the corner of the room and her lips turned up in a small smile. Until now. Two weeks ago, the head of the foster home, Mr.s Morrison, came to Hannah with tears in her eyes, telling her that her father's sister had made contact to come and claim her. 

But, that had been two weeks ago. Mrs. Morrison had told her time and time again that there was a lot of paperwork to go through before her aunt could even step foot on the block. Hannah had to think if that was really the case, though. 

It was nerve wracking to think she was going to meet a member of her father's family, when she'd never even met the man herself. Sure, her mother told her stories about him before. Hanah knew what kind of man he was due to those. He was kind and brave, always thoughtful of others, and above all he loved her mother. Her mother loved him too, always keeping her heart for the day he came back. But, he never did. And now it was too late. 

She had to wonder what kind of man he was really. He left his family before Hannah was born, and her mother told her they both didn't know she was there when he had to leave, and he was somewhere he'd never be able to know. What kind of place was that? There was such thing as international calling.

Another rumble of thunder ripped Hannah from her musings with a jump. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and let out a quiet groan. It wasn't even seven in the morning. Maybe she could get more sleep? A low rumble of thunder had her shaking her head. No. If she did, she would be plagued by nightmares again. 

With that thought she got out of bed and made her way to the packed suitcase, opening it as quietly as she could. She stared at the clothing inside, all but one shirt neatly folded. She picked up the rolled up article and unwrapped the framed photograph inside. As soon as she saw her mother's face smiling up at her, she felt better. In the picture was a man standing next to her mother, her father.

The resemblance between them was uncanny. Every morning, Hannah stared into the mirror, trying to see her mother's face staring back at her, but all she could see was her father. The only thing she got from her mother was her platinum hair. 

Putting the picture away, the girl took out clothes for the day and glanced at the window. It seemed the rain was stopping. Good. Maybe she could get a run in before everyone began waking up. She got dressed quickly and quietly stole out of the room, the house silent around her as she made her way downstairs.

As soon as she stepped outside the humidity from the rain hit her and she began to sweat. Perfect running weather. Making sure her laces were tight, Hannah took off down the block toward the quiet town. It was quiet as she jogged, the shops still closed until later that morning. Only a few people were out, either running or walking their dogs. 

The air was a bit misty from the onslaught of rain and the ground was still wet, her sneakers splashing through some puddles as she went. A car passed her and the driver honked the horn, waving at Hannah with a smile, his wife mirroring the gesture. In the back seat their children sat asleep, suitcases telling her they were on their way for a vacation. Hannah waved back, forcing a smile, all the while wanting what they had to come back to her. Her mother once told her life wasn't fair. She snorted. 'Tell me about it.'

She turned a corner and headed for the park, mainly for her favorite spot. When she made it, she collapsed under the branches of a thick pine, the ground underneath the bristles dry even after a full night of rain. She panted as she leaned against the trunk, watching the gray clouds lighten even more as the sun rose fully. A few drops of water still fell here and there, splashing down to the ground in a rhythm that slowly called to Hannah and she closed her eyes, slipping into slumber quickly under the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hannah!"

A voice cut through the darkness that wrapped around Hannah's mind, calling her from slumber land. 

"Hannah! Wake up!"

She recognized the voice as one of the high school girls from the foster home. They were in the same grade, but different classes. What was her name again, and why was she here? Hannah opened her eyes and blinked up at the girl standing over her, hands on her hips, sweat running down her face.

"Do you realize how long I've been looking for you? It's too hot to be running around town like this."

Hannah sat up with a groan, stretching out her sore muscles before standing. "What time is it?"

The other girl gave a frustrated sigh. "A little after noon. Mrs. Morrison is looking for you. There's someone at the house for you."

The girl's voice spoke volumes as hints of her jealousy came through, her dull brown eyes narrowed. 

"All right, I'm coming. did she say who it was?" Probably another state official coming to ask questions about her mysterious aunt. How many times did she have to tell them she didn't know the woman.

The other girl shrugged, walking beside Hannah. "No, but she isn't from the state. If she is, then they'd better start hiring different people that won't scare the kids. I saw her waiting in Mrs. Morrison's office, and this lady was huge! I mean, sitting down she had to be like six feet!"

Hannah almost stopped short. Not from the state, and extremely tall. Her father's figure in the photo flashed through her mind. Could this mean..."Listen, I'm gonna jog the rest of the way, loosen up from sleeping under that tree. I'll see you at home!" Hannah waved as she ran off, skipping right into a full out sprint. Not someone from the state asking for her. Was it finally the day she got to meet this mysterious aunt? 

Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran, a smile blooming on her face, and for the first time in three years she couldn't wait to go home.

She was panting as she rounded the corner on her block, nearly slipping on the damp pavement. As she neared the house, she saw a strange car sitting in the driveway in back of the state van. She made her legs move faster, running up the stairs to the porch two at a time and burst into the house, the door slamming against the wall. 

Mrs. Morrison and another woman were standing in the hallway talking, both of them jumping at Hannah's entrance. The girl couldn't help but stare at the strange woman with the foster home director. The other girl was right...she would definitely scare the kids if she were from the state. She towered over Mrs. Morrison by at least two feet, making her close to seven feet tall, which meant Hannah would look like a child standing next to her.

"Hannah," Mrs. Morrison began, a stern look on the woman's face from her entrance. "This is Susan Dereks, your father's sister." She said the words lightly, her voice wavering a bit.

Hannah stared up at the woman. Her aunt...All she could do was stare in complete shock. In all her dreams, she never thought an aunt or uncle would come for her. Heck, she never thought any family member would come for her. Instantly she could see the resemblance between the woman and her father. She had the same eyes that shone with mysteries and warmth, their smiles the same.

Susan's eyes filled with tears that she blinked back, taking a step toward Hannah. "You look just like your father," she whispered in a strained voice. "But, you have your mother's hair."

The girl brought a hand up to her hair, the waves entangling in her fingers. While she was staring at her hair, she didn't realize the woman had come closer, and nearly jumped back when she was right in front of her. She felt dwarfed in Susan's presence, much like, she was right. A child. Hannah stared up at her for a moment before the question that had been plaguing her came out. "Why now?"

The tall woman cocked her head to the side. "What was that, sweetie?"

"I asked why now? It's been three years, so why did you come now? Why you and not my father?" Even though things had been explained to her, Hannah thought this was a little too fishy.

Susan shook her head and took a seat in the overstuffed armchair in the hall, smiling at Mrs. Morrison when the woman took her leave to give them some time alone. "Your father, he doesn't know about you, Hannah. I actually just found out about your mother a few days ago when I came to see her. You see, I live pretty far from here, as does your father. He," she paused to take a shuddering breath. "He doesn't know about the accident yet." She shook her head. "As soon as I found out and learned you existed, I began making preparations to come and get you. Oh gods, why didn't I come sooner?"

She dropped her head into her hands. "When your parents went their separate ways, I was angry at your mother. I thought she just couldn't deal with the differences between her and my brother and threw him out. I learned later on that it was your father that left. He didn't want to hurt your mother, and couldn't bring her with him. At least at the time. He's been requesting things be changed, but the council has been stubborn as ever."

Hannah listened to the woman's story with confusion. What was this woman talking about? "What differences?" she asked after a moment. "What could have been so different about them that they had to split apart? It's not like they were two different species. And what country could he possibly live in that wouldn't allow us to go with him? I've never heard of any law like that anywhere on earth."

Susan stiffened and raised her head, her face white with shock. "She never told you," she whispered after a long moment.

At that moment Mrs. Morrison came back into the hall looking at her watch. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for me to start lunch, and trust me, you don't want the younger ones around when you take Hannah. They look up to her, in a way."

Wait, she was leaving today? What about what her mother never told her?

"Everything is set. I called the numbers you gave me, Mrs. Dereks, and all the paperwork is in complete order." She paused and looked between them. "Is everything all right?"

That question seemed to snap Susan out of her trance and she nodded. "Yes, just talking is all."

Mrs. Morrison nodded and gave Hannah a kind, but watery smile. "Why don't you go get your things while Mrs. Dereks and I talk some more?"

Hannah nodded slowly and made her way toward the stairs, her eyes on Susan as she climbed, following her until Mrs. Morrison shut the door to her office. Those words, the look on her face. Something was up with this Susan. And in order to figure it out, Hannah had to go with her and get all she could out of the woman. What started out as excitement slowly faded into worry.

The girl sat on her bed, her packed suitcase in front of her, staring at it as thoughts piled into her mind. What didn't her mother tell her? What could that possibly mean? She wracked her brain, still staring at the closed case. But, she couldn't figure out the answer and sitting there wouldn't get it for her. She had to find out for herself. 

So with a nod, she grabbed the handle and lifted it with a grunt. Turning, she stared at the room that had been her home for what seemed like forever. She finally leaving this place, and with a stranger that the state said was her aunt. Hannah thought she would be sadder to leave, but she wasn't hat happy either. Maybe because everything was happening so suddenly.

She gripped the handle for her suitcase and walked away from her bed with a grim smile. "Finally," she whispered. It was her turn. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Now it was time to find out what was going on.

Susan was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, giving her a happy yet sad smile. "Ready?" she asked and Hannah nodded.

Mrs. Morris stopped her, pulling into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie." Her voice was thick with emotion and Hannah felt tears burning her eyes. Why did she feel like this was the last time she could see the woman?

"Thank you for everything," Hannah whispered.

The woman nodded and sniffled, pulling away. "Better get going before it gets too late. And Hannah, be good." 

Hannah nodded and turned to Susan who was waiting by the door, her head nearly touching the top of the frame, the sunlight pouring in from the open door as they took a step outside.

And that was how, after three years, Hannah left the foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery yesterday, so please forgive me if there's any misspelled words or confusing sentences. The doctor gave me the good pain pills lol.

The drive was long, and Hannah fell asleep quickly, worn out from her run. She was woken suddenly by the sound of the car door closing. Blinking, she looked around in confusion. Where were they? Susan had mentioned living pretty far, but was it so far they had to take a plane? 

The smell of gasoline answered Hannah's earlier question, and she looked to see Susan standing by the side of the car, her hand holding something in front of her face and she was talking to someone.

Hannah, ever curious, rolled down her window slowly, the breeze lilting across her face, bringing with it the words from the one sided conversation.

"No, I made it." Susan spoke in pauses. "I know, and I'm sorry I never called you honey." After a moment she tensed, then her shoulders sagged. "No. Oh Traian...there was an accident. No, it happened three years ago. The contact Michelle left with me just in case, told me it happened on a night it was raining and there was a tree..." she took a deep breath. "Honey, they had a child." She was silent again, smiling sadly. "No, she looks just like him, she's adorable. Sixteen. Of course I have her. I wasn't going to leave her in that home. No, she was treated well. Yes, I intend on bringing her, so that means you'll have to turn on your charm at work. Why? Because she's your niece, and she deserves to meet him, that's why. Okay, I love you too. See you in a few days."

A few days? Hannah sat back in her seat, astounded. How far were they going? 

Susan got back into the car and seemed surprised to see Hannah staring at her instead of asleep. "You're awake, good. Your uncle called and he's setting things up at home for you." She seemed a little worried as she said the words.

"What didn't my mother tell me?" Hannah asked, her voice in the car sounding loud. She was mad at herself for falling asleep instead of asking questions.

The woman sighed as she started the car. "That's going to be a little hard to explain, honey. But, I can tell you that me, your father and my husband are all a little different." She shook her head, looking both ways before turning. "I really can't explain it in a way that you'll understand without you thinking I'm crazy, and it's been a very long day. I'll find us a hotel and we'll stay there until everything is settled. Hopefully in a few days time, I can bring you home."

At that word Hannah felt her heart flutter a little, but her mind was hard as ever. The way her aunt skirted around the situation made her a little more skeptical of the situation.

The rest of the ride was left to quiet contemplation, all except the radio playing the background of both their thoughts. Susan took an exit off the highway and pulled into a hotel parking lot a few minutes later. It was late, but thankfully there was someone at the desk. Susan asked for an adjoined room so they would be able to have their privacy.

Hannah's jitters died down a little at that. Why would the woman give her her own room if she were the bad guy? But, it could have still been a ploy to earn her trust. Hannah had made a deal with herself, though. She would find out all she could from Susan before making her decision to stay or leave.

When they were settled in their rooms, Hannah felt more alone than she'd ever felt, even when she'd lost her mother. She was used to some kind of noise, the other girls breathing, springs squeaking. Although it felt good not to have to share her space with them, it also felt odd to be without them. She changed into her pajamas and laid down.   
As soon as Hannah's head hit the pillow, though, she was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the sun that woke her the next morning, along with Susan's raised voice coming from the other side of the door connecting their rooms. Hannah got up and made her way to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"What do you mean they refused to see you? Those backward simpletons! Did you tell them it was urgent? Well, tell them it's his daughter!" There was a softer voice, male, so low Hannah couldn't make out the words, before Susan spoke again, this time her voice softer. "Good. They'll listen to that, but try and keep him out of it. You know my darling brother. Shock isn't a good thing. Okay, call me with any news. Love you too."

Hannah stepped away from the door, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping, gathering clothes for a shower. She wondered what kind of family she had. That Traian guy sounded whipped, but Susan was what was considered a strong woman. It was then she wondered if she had gotten anything more than her father's looks.

She stood under the spray of the hot water, looking into the mirror that hung from the shower head. It was true she had her mother's hair, but there were also streaks of a dark brown running through it. Her skin was pale underneath it, mostly from the lack of sun under the week of rain. Aqua-green eyes stared back at her. People told her when she got angry, they almost looked like a stormy ocean. Her nose was straight, but pointed at the end daintily, and full lips that were forever pouting. She hated that. She thought back to the picture of her father. He had almost the exact same looks, only more angular and male. Susan looked like him, but also a mixture of someone else. 

A knock came from the bathroom door, causing the girl to jump.

"Hannah, when you're done I figured we could go out and get some breakfast," Susan called through the door.

At the mention of food the girl's stomach grumbled, reminding her that they'd skipped dinner. "Okay!" Hannah called back and hurried to finish.

Once she was dressed, she knocked on the door between her and Susan's room, poking her head in. "A-aunt Susan?" she called softly. The words felt odd on her lips, but she felt the need to try them out, just in case things went week for her. And it was well worth it to see Susan turn to her with a smile so genuine it made Hannah blush. "I'm ready." The woman nodded and they were off. 

The diner they found was small, and a lot of the customers couldn't help but stare at the pair of them. Well, mostly at the almost seven foot tall Susan who guided Hannah to their table with a hand on her shoulder. Hannah could only guess what they looked like, her blushing and Susan glaring at anyone who dared open their mouths about her. And it was obvious she was a woman, with her soft curves and feminine features, as well as her full breasts. Susan's hair fell past her waist, even in a ponytail, the color a dark chestnut that contrasted nicely with her tanned skin, setting off her green eyes, a little darker than Hannah's, but still pretty.

They were seated and ordered, and were in the middle of eating when Susan's phone went off. She pulled it from her pocket and Hannah couldn't help but stare at it, curious. It wasn't like any model she'd seen before. Maybe it was the newest mobile out on the market. The woman frowned at the screen, but then lit up when she read the name.

"Traian!" she all but yelled when she answered, her face going red when people turned toward them. "Honey," she said quieter. "What did they say? Uh-huh? Yes, I get that. Wait, they did?" Her eyes went to Hannah's and she gave her a bright smile. "For when? That early? That's fantastic! Oh, you're the greatest! I will show you how happy I am when I get home. Can't wait either. Bye."

Hannah felt her face heat up at the innuendo, knowing at least what that meant.

"That was your uncle Traian. Everything is all settled and I can bring you home as soon as we're ready. Which, I'm hoping is tomorrow."

Hannah's whole body went numb and she nearly dropped her fork. That early? But, she hadn't had the chance to ask Susan everything she wanted, and the questions she couldn't ask in public. Like, was she really family, or just some serial killer that was going to murder her sooner than later? The girl was scared, but also hopeful that this would turn out okay for her. She wanted her happily ever after, but was also ready to fight if she had to.

Susan's hand on hers scared the girl back to reality and she looked up into the smiling face of her aunt. "I know this is happening a little faster than you thought, but you'll be happy. I promise."

Hannah smiled in return, but something in her gut was telling her that something was coming. Something that might be too big for her to handle, and she didn't want this dream to come to an end. She pushed her plate away half full, unable to eat anymore, her stomach in knots.

"How about we go out on the town today? Sound good?"

The girl nodded and Susan paid for their meal before they left. It seemed as though she had money for everything, and plenty of it from what Hannah had seen in her wallet. "What do you do for a living?" she asked suddenly.

Susan glanced down at her with a secretive smile. "I was wondering when you'd begin asking more questions. Everyone should be curious about their own family, especially when they first meet. As for me, I'm sort of an ambassador to my people. I go around and talk with other consulates. Mostly it's boring work, but once in a while something interesting comes up. I'll tell you about some of them later. For now I want ice cream, how about you?"

Hannah nodded with a smile, following her when another question came to mind. "What about my father? What does he do?"

At that Susan slowed her pace enough for Hannah to catch up, her face looking sad for a moment. "Your father is a wonderful man. He's kind, but firm, and very generous. His job entails that of him. Your grandmother is very proud of him."

This was the first she'd heard of a grandmother. She'd never met one, her mother's parents having passed away many years before Hannah was born. "Will they like me?"

The woman clicked her tongue, stopping at the end of the line to the order window. "Of course they will. What's not to like? I already love you, and so will they."

That one statement made Hannah want to weep and dash away her tremulous thoughts of suspicion. This was all she'd ever wanted since she lost her mother. She wanted her family back, and now she was getting it back tenfold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, it's getting later than I thought," Susan said suddenly as they were looking at one of the shops set up for tourists in the small town. "And since we missed lunch, I'm sure you're hungry. After dinner we'll go back to the hotel and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Suddenly she stopped, her gaze fixed on a luggage shop. "But one more stop." Her voice sounded sad as she led Hannah into the store to look things over. She pulled a long suitcase from a display, looking at it, then at Hannah, almost as if measuring it. 

Hannah was confused and instantly went on the offensive in her mind. Surely they hadn't bought that much, and she didn't have that much clothing. Something bothered her about this.

"All set," Susan walked back toward her, toting the new suitcase behind her with a forced smile. They left the store and headed for dinner at the same diner as that morning.

Afterwards, with full stomachs, they went back to the hotel. Susan bid Hannah goodnight and left her alone in her room.

They girl lay wide awake in her bed long after that, though, her mind a jumble of questions. How did two weeks go to two days so fast? It seemed like forever she was waiting before Susan came, and now she was already taking her home? In her line of work, the woman was sure to have some power, but did she have pull all over the world? It was just so confusing, and Hannah didn't it.

All night she tried to sleep, contemplating running, and had finally gotten the courage to, when she noticed the sun was already high in the sky. Where had the night gone? A knock on her door made the girl sit up in bed with a start.

"Sweetie, are you awake?" Susan poked her head into the room, a frown crossing her face when she saw Hannah's face. "Couldn't sleep at all, huh?"

The girl shook her head. Who could when the person claiming to be your aunt could also be a serial killer whom she was alone with?

"That's okay. You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the way home. Get ready and we'll leave."

Again Hannah nodded, too tired to speak. After a shower she got dressed and didn't have to wait long for Susan to come into the room after a knock, all smiles.

"Today's the day I finally take you home!"

That had Hannah's stomach in knots.

"Don't be nervous, honey. You're going to love it there. Promise."

Susan still hadn't said exactly where home was, or how they were getting there. Hannah guessed plane, but at this point she had no real clue.

"I figured we'd get breakfast on the road. We're passing through a town I've spent a few trips in, and it's close to where we're headed." She grabbed Hannah's suitcase and sent her a reassuring smile. "We'll be home before you know. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The two were silent for most of the ride, the only sound once again the radio playing softly, besides when it was static due to the span across towns. They passed fields of crops and some farms that let their animals out on the warm summer day, but there was something Hannah couldn't quite put her finger on. They passed a billboard and suddenly Hannah sat up straight, her eyes wide in horror. "I don't have a passport!"

Susan jumped at her outburst, staring at her for a few seconds before falling into loud laughter. "Oh don't worry about that. With me, you don't need one." She patted the girl's thigh before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

Hannah shivered and her eyes involuntarily found the new suitcase sitting on the back seat, looming in her thoughts. Should she try and run? Would she have to?

"There's the town up ahead," Susan pointed out the windshield. "There's a diner there that makes the most excellent breakfast burritos." She glanced at the clock. "And it's a good thing, since we'll have to get them on the go. It's getting late."

It took a few minutes to reach the town, and they pulled up to the diner. "Stay in the car, I'll be right back." Susan got out of the car, shutting the door behind her, hurrying into the diner.

Hannah felt her nerves fray with every passing second the woman was gone. In the whole trip, besides sleeping, she'd never been away from her. Would this be a good chance to run? What if she did and Susan found her? Or worse, her mind was playing tricks on her? She could hurt the woman's feelings and ruin her own chances at having a family. It was all so confusing. She glanced at the clock, surprised to see the time. Susan had been gone a while.

She looked around, watching some of the people walk by the car. There were many people who looked just like Susan, at least height wise. Was it something in the water around there? Speaking of which, should Hannah go find the woman? She was just reaching for the door handle when Susan reappeared, rushing toward the car to get out of the heat.

"I got you a veggie burrito, is that okay?"

Hannah nodded and took the bag the woman held out for her. Susan was already pulling out, her own bag in her lap. Once they were on the road, the woman opened her bag and started eating quickly, keeping her eyes on the road.

The girl took that as an okay and pulled her own breakfast out, unwrapping it to take a bite. She made a face at the odd taste that made Susan laugh a little stiffly.

"It's a spice they use," the woman explained, looking at the girl, though her eyes never met Hannah's. "It tastes odd at the first bite. Eat up, we've still got a long way to go today."

Hannah took another bite, then another, but after about halfway through the burrito she started feeling a little funny. The world seemed to blur around her, her head swimming in a fog. She glanced at Susan, who went from watching the road, to her, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Aunt Susan," Hannah rasped. "Why?" She couldn't even her sentence and she dropped what was left of her breakfast. What was happening? Had she been wrong?

"Shhh," Susan's voice echoed through the girl's head. "Just sleep, honey. I promise everything will be all right. You'll be home soon."

Those were the last words Hannah heard before she slipped into drug induced darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the ride Susan's guilt ate at her every minute, worsening whenever she looked at her niece. The girl was so small, obviously shorter than other girls her own age. She felt something akin to irony at the thought, thinking of her father's height compared to even Susan. She smiled at that thought, holding onto it for the rest of the ride. This was Remondin's daughter.

Hannah was the only link the man had to the woman he loved. Plenty of other women threw themselves at her brother all the time, but they were only looking for his power. Michelle, Hannah's mother, had been different. It could have been that she was human, but Susan knew different.

It always made her smile whenever she remembered how happy Remondin was with Michelle, whenever he called she could hear it in his voice. She brought the best out in him.

She glanced at the unconscious girl in the passenger seat. She had the perfect mixture of her parents. Except she didn't know the truth. Michelle had been an amazing human, one of the best Susan knew, so why hadn't she ever told Hannah the truth? She knew for a fact that Remondin had told her what he was and his position in their world. It was the main reason why he'd come back when their father passed away. But, there was no way they could have known they were going to have a baby, and once Remondin left, there would be no way for Michelle to contact him. And then she met her untimely end...Who knew it would ever end up like this?

She looked to Hannah again. A human had never been into their world, the sheer shock alone would have been too much for one. Yet, the council had given the okay. Maybe because Hannah was Remondin's blood. The blood of Royalty. Susan had to smile, running a hand through the girl's hair lovingly.

The last checkpoint came before the portal and Susan parked the car, getting out to be greeted by three men, two in suits, the third taking the keys from her.

"Lady Dereks. It's good to see you again." The older of the two bowed low.

"Thank you, Franklin. Is everything ready?"

"Yes ma'am. But if I may, is it true?"

The second of the suited pair leaned in, trying to be inconspicuous to hear what she had to say.

Susan nodded proudly. "Yes. Your king has an heir."

The two men shared a pleased look, watching her every move as she went back to the car, opening the back door, dragging out the suitcase she'd purchased. Hannah would need something to protect her from the pressure of the portal, and it seemed this was the best thing for her. Unlatching it, she opened the front door and caught the girl as she fell, the seat belt the only thing from keeping her strapped in fully.

Freeing her, Susan pulled the girl gently into her arms, smiling down at her peaceful face. "You'll be great," she whispered, carding a hand through the girl's hair.

"Ma'am? There isn't much time left. We have to go soon."

Susan nodded and gently put the girl into the suitcase. Her feet just laid flush with the bottom of it, her head safely away from the top. She was so tiny. Just wait until Remondin saw her. She pulled a pillow out of the trunk and tucked it around the girl's head. She kissed Hannah's forehead before closing the case and locking it tight.

At her nod, a hand came down from the sky and picked up the suitcase between two tree trunk sized fingers. Another hand was placed next to Susan palm up, and she gladly stepped up. "Let me go when we're halfway through," she instructed and the man nodded. "Let's go home."

They stepped through the portal, the only proof of it being the ripple the was sent through the air before everything stilled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I went on vacation for a couple of weeks, decided to go back home to NYC and visit some people. I was a little sad to leave, but now that I'm home, it's better. I get to sleep a little better in my own bed lol. So I will be posting two chapters to make up for the two weeks I was gone. Enjoy!!

"Why hasn't she woken yet?"

_Susan?_ Hannah heard the woman's voice, but it was so far away yet so loud. She tried to open her eyes, but the darkness was on her again, swallowing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm worried. She hasn't changed. She's still the same."

"I don't know. She has Remondin's blood, but she's also human. There's never been a human, half or not, brought here before. Maybe she won't change."

Hannah heard Susan gasp at the unfamiliar . _What are they talking about?_ She wanted to ask so many questions, but she was so tired, and blackness took her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been three days! How much did you give her?"

_Three days for what? Gave who what?_

"The usual amount you'd give a human, I suppose. I don't know, I've never done this before."

_Aunt Susan sounds upset. Why?_

"She'd better wake up soon, Susan. Or he won't be happy."

_Who are they talking about?_

"Traian? You didn't say anything, did you?"

The darkness seemed to be slipping a little, and she could hear more than a few words this time.

"Nothing about Hannah. But, I had to tell him about Michelle. He kept asking questions, knowing you went to go see her."

_Why are they talking about mom? Did this Trevor guy know her too?_

"Dammit Traian! If I'd known that was where you were going, I would have stopped you. At least tell me you were gentle about it?"

"Yes, Susan. But he didn't take it too well. When I left there was already a serving girl bringing ale to his room. A lot of ale."

Hannah could feel more of her body, her limbs tingling a bit, and her head was becoming clearer.

"Remondin doesn't drink. I should go talk to him."

She heard fabric moving, the sound louder than it should have been. Maybe she needed more sleep? No, she wasn't tired anymore. She was curious.

"Ummm," Traian's voice began, sounding unsure. "He should be on his way here right now. I'm sorry, Susan. I panicked. He called earlier when you were out. He was so upset, and I told him that you needed to rest, but he told me three days had been enough and he would be here later."

Who was coming? She didn't recognize the name Remondin. She had so many questions, but she had to more awake to ask them and she was getting frustrated.

"What!? Traian, sometimes I wonder why I said yes when you proposed. Let me move Hannah to another room. I don't think he can take two shocks in a week."

Hannah suddenly felt her body being moved onto something soft and warm, but it almost felt like softened leather. It was also soothing, almost like being enveloped by a mother all at once. With a sigh she snuggled into the warmth, moving onto her side. There was a sudden knocking noise and all too soon and she was on another surface that was so soft that she sank into it. In the distance she heard a door close, but she didn't hear the click of the knob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She must have slipped into sleep again, because instead of two voices, Hannah heard three when she opened her eyes. She knew Traian and Susan's voices, but the third was new. It was another man, his voice deep and powerful, a rumble that almost seemed to soothe her, but his tone was upset.

"Susan, why didn't you contact me right away when you found out?"

She heard Susan sigh.

"Because I knew it was the kind of news you had to hear in person. Michelle would have done the same."

They were talking about her mother again. Hannah groaned and brought a hand to her aching head. She opened her eyes, squinting a bit at the light until she became adjusted. But when she looked around, she was instantly confused. Where was she? The room wasn't one she'd seen before. And why was the ceiling so high?

Gingerly she sat up, wincing when her head spun a bit, her vision still a little foggy. She sunk into whatever she was laying on, her body lost in a sea of white. She took in the room the best she could, and it seemed normal. A desk, dresser with a mirror on top, but why did everything seem so...big? It had to be her head...but why did it...the burrito! Hannah gasped when she remembered the burrito Susan had given her, and it tasted funny. Was it drugged? It had to have been. But why would she need to do that? Wait, had she been kidnapped? Hannah whipped her head to the door she'd heard Susan's voice coming from. She was going to get answers.

Getting up, Hannah walked through the white cloud. She couldn't let Susan near her, or the woman might drug her again. She made it to an edge of her-prison?- and stopped, looking down. Instantly her head spun from the long drop to the floor. Why was it so far away? She had to have been in some kind of prison, but it was too comfortable.

She heard what sounded like a chair scraping against wood, then material shifting.

"I'll be right back. Trevor, make some tea for us please."

Susan was coming! Hannah turned from the confusingly large drop and ran as best she could across the white terrain, her limbs still a little wobbly. Where could she hide? She'd be seen no matter she went. What if she went down? No, there would be no way to get back to the edge before Susan came in, and from the sound of the footsteps, she was near. But, Hannah had to try something. She took the path back toward the edge of her prison and fell to her stomach, wiggling back a bit, but it was too late.

The door creaked open behind the girl and she froze when she heard a loud gasp. Hannah turned terrified eyes on the door, expecting to see Susan, which she did, but something was off. She blinked away her cloudy vision but nothing changed. Standing right there was the same Susan she'd gotten used to seeing, but she was giant! Sure she was tall when they'd first met, but now the woman had to stand at least eighty feet tall.

The giant Susan took a step toward Hannah, and the girl felt the tremors from the floor through her body and that was when she lost it. She let out an ear piercing scream, struggling to get back up, her legs feeling like jelly as they flailed until she hoisted herself up.

"No, no, don't scream," Susan said quickly, her voice meaning to be soft, but it sounded loud to Hannah's ears.

The girl let out another scream, scrambling away, having to use her hands and feet on the soft surface, wide eyed and terrified as the giant woman came closer. "What did you do to me?!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

"I'll tell you if you just stop screaming," Susan pleaded, taking another small step forward, this time not stopping until she reached Hannah, staring down at her, her knees eye level with the girl.

Hannah's eyes went to the mirror on the dresser when she saw the woman's reflection and she gasped, shaking her head. This wasn't a prison, it was a bed! But she looked insignificant compared to the pillow she was sinking into. She let out another scream at the revelation.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

The door opened once more and Hannah found herself staring up at another giant. The man first looked to Susan, then to the bed and he froze.

The girl was caught up in his wide eyes gaze, watching his face whiten.

"Michelle?"


	5. Chapter 5

The tea was steeping in the porcelain pot on the table, the smell already easing Remondin's aching head. He'd drank more than he would in a lifetime in under a week. The news of Michelle's passing had hit him hard, and his heart still ached. For the past three days he'd been blaming himself for not fighting harder to get to her, to see her again.

Even in his worst nightmares he never thought this would happen. Now he had nothing else. His finger brushed against the ring on his middle finger and his eyes went to it. In the light a tiny pendant shone inside the amber setting, the last present Michelle had given him before he had to leave. Remondin's chest tightened as he stared at it, jumping when the teapot crossed his vision, Trevor filling his cup.

"Remondin?" Traian's voice was soft as he filled the man's cup before doing the same with his own, then his wife's. "Are you all right?"

Out of habit Remondin nodded, but he was far from it. He'd just lost the love of his life for the second time. What was worse, she'd been gone for the last three years. Shouldn't he have felt something was wrong? Maybe he had, but was just too busy. There was so much there that needed to be done. Now he regretted every moment he was away from her.

A noise caught his attention. It was coming from the guest room. Did Susan have a visitor? It sounded again and he sat up straight. It sounded like a scream, a tiny and terrified scream. He partially stood, stopping when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Rem, I wouldn't go in there right now," Traian stood to block the other man's way, but he was moved with a powerful arm, Remondin stepping past him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" He pushed the partially open door, expecting to see Susan holding some kind of injured animal, but what he saw was much worse.

The tiny girl almost blended in with the pillow, she was so small. Her hair was platinum blonde and long, fanning around her as she scurried to get away from Susan. From his position he couldn't see her face clearly, but assumed it was twisted in horror. Remondin stepped further into the room and felt his heart stop. She was terrified, but her face was so familiar.

Stepping closer still he felt the color drain away from his face. The slight body, her heart shaped face, sea-green eyes, so much like his own, but she looked like..."Michelle?" he asked, hope ringing in his voice. No, this couldn't be her. She looked more like...

When he spoke the girl flinched, a whimper coming from her. "N-no," she stuttered. She was pressed into the pillow, half hiding herself, half staring up at him. "That's my mother's name."

Remondin could have sworn his heart went through the floor, and checked just to make sure there wasn't a hole in between his feet. This was Michelle's child? Had she gotten over him and married another?

"Remmy, this isn't what you think," Susan began but stopped at a glare from him.

"Not what I think?" he seethed. "You bring Michelle's child here to me, after what you told me just three days ago? When it's obvious she met another...I didn't know you were a sadist, Susan." He turned his back on them. "Return her to her family and allow me to grieve in peace." His hand was on the knob when he heard a tiny voice call from the bed.

"Wait," Hannah called, her body trembling. When the man turned his head to look at her, she squeaked and held herself tighter. _Why am I speaking?_

It was obvious this man wanted nothing from her, but he looked like he was in so much pain. "My mother never met another man. At least not while I've been alive. It was always her and me." She uncurled a little from her position, keeping an eye on the three giant people all the while, not trusting them. "She told me about my dad a lot, though. She said she loved him more than life itself, but he had to leave before I was born. She always said I had his eyes, eyes that always reminded her of the sea."

She took a deep breath when the man fully turned, a simple action seeming so much larger to her. But, when she looked into his face, recognition dawned on her. The picture! Sitting up, she squinted her eyes a little. He was older, his hair was gray in some areas, but...this was the man in the picture with his mother. This was her father.

She got to her feet in a single shot, shock overtaking her fears. She looked up at Susan, the woman's face holding a smile as she nodded then turned to the man.

"Remondin, meet your daughter."

The world stopped turning in a matter of three words. Remondin's gaze slowly left his sister's to target on the girl standing on the bed. His daughter? No, it was impossible. Michelle would have told him...unless...she hadn't even known when he left. Could she have found out later on after he left? 

And he never went back to even check on her. He left her alone to raise their supposed child alone while he ruled a country, fighting off lady courtiers. Anger bubbled from his stomach for one person in particular. Susan. How could she have done this to him?

He turned his glare on his sister, pleased when she took a step back, her hand going to her throat. "You tell me Michelle died three years ago, and then behind my back bring her child, whom you claim was forged from our love here? And from the looks of it, not preparing her for what was in store?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl had gone back to hiding in the pillow, but he couldn't control himself now. He'd waited too long to let this anger out.

"Look at her!" Remondin pointed a finger toward the bed. "She could have been killed in the portal! You know that!"

Hannah felt her heart about to give out from watching the man rant at Susan. His voice was so loud, it hurt her ears. But, in a way she was glad the woman was getting scolded, since she drugged her, and could have killed her apparently. But, she also felt bad. The man was scary when he was angry. Suddenly his gaze was on her and she froze, feeling like a mouse in the sights of a hawk. He moved and she nearly wet herself when he stomped up to her on the bed, his knees towering over her.

"When were you born?" Remondin asked the girl. He tried softening his voice, but it was obvious when he failed, the girl flinching back and curling into a ball.

"O-October twelfth..nineteen-ninety-nine." Her voice quivered, strained from both fear and the held back tears that shone in her eyes when she tried to look up at the man. Was he mad at her now for something? But she was the victim who'd been drugged and dragged through some portal!

"Nineteen..." Remondin voice trailed off as he counted the years since he'd left the human realm, digging up the numbers in his head. That day was sixteen years and nine months to the day he'd been called back. His legs buckled and he turned to sit on the bed, not missing the shriek when the girl was thrown off the pillow.

Hannah wasn't expecting the man to flop down next to her, so when she went flying through the air she couldn't hide her terror. She hit the bed again with a small '_oof_' and rolled, not stopping until she hit a warm cloth wall, knowing automatically what it was. She struggled to get away from the man's leg, but she was suddenly pinned down by something rough and leathery to the touch. She clenched her eyes shut, her body rigid.

"Were you planning on hiding her from me?" Remondin bit out. He felt the girl stiff under his hand and felt a twinge of regret. "How long would you keep her away from me? Would you even have allowed her to speak to me?" He shook his head when Susan opened her mouth to speak. "No. No more, Susan. I can't even look at you."

Before the woman could even raise her voice, Remondin closed his hand around the girl pressed to his thigh, ignoring her screams when he raised her up. If he were in a better frame of mind he never would have done this, but he was just too angry and hurt. And the thought that girl was might be the last link left between him and Michelle, that she was something he and the love of his life created, it was too much to get his head around.

He got up from the bed and made his way out of the room, sending Susan a glare when she stepped forward. In his palm he felt the girl squirming, the feeling all too odd for him, and he deposited her into his pants pocket before leaving the home.

Susan had snapped out of her stupor when she saw her brother's actions and ran toward the front door, but she was too late. The door was slammed shut and by the time she'd gotten to it, her brother was already at the carriage waiting to take him home. "Hannah..." she whispered. She'd failed her, and her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long! It's been hectic around here with the holidays and running around.... I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Her nightmare had become even worse. Not only had she been plucked up from the bed against her will, but now Hannah was in the pocket of an angry giant. She panted in fear, trapped in the dark, hot world, the cloth around her muffling the world around her. With each step he took she bumped against his thigh and cringed every time.

What was he going to do with her? He didn't seem to believe she was his daughter. Would he kill her? No, he'd told Susan before to return her to her family. He was very angry, though, but it seemed it was directed toward Susan for bringing her. Was he going to send her back? She didn't want to go back to her old life. As scary as it was, she was still out of the foster home. And her mind was put at ease knowing Susan really was her aunt. She had found her family, after three years and was loathe to give that up.

Being trapped in a pocket, though, was a bit of a problem. If her life got any stranger, she was going to convince herself that this was some weird dream, no matter what it took. Or maybe she actually did die in that car with Susan. She let out a strangled laugh. What was the irony of her losing her mother in a car crash, and she herself probably died in a car, too?

Suddenly the fabric around her tightened and she stiffened, her limbs shaking as she was moved around before everything stilled. It was quiet, which she hated as she sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut before her world started rumbling, hearing man's breathing in the quiet fabric world. '_Mom,_' she thought, tears running down her face. '_I'm scared. Help me, please._'

When she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. She was still in the dark. Hannah pulled her legs up to her chest and began to sob into them. At this moment she wanted to be with Susan again. At least then she was out in the open with her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remondin climbed into the carriage and sighed as he sat. The farther he got from his sister's home, his anger started wearing off. When he relaxed, though, he felt movement from his pocket and heard something like a muffled sob coming from the girl trapped there. Remondin knew he should pull her out, but he wouldn't face her after what he did, at least not yet. She was probably terrified for her life, especially after seeing him rant at Susan like he did. 

Had Michelle had been pregnant with their child when he left her? Had he left her to raise the girl on her own? If it was true, it wouldn't surprise him if Michelle were angry with him in the beyond. He took a deep breath and stiffened when he felt the girl press into his thigh. He could have at least found a better spot for her, but he wasn't thinking rationally when he'd grabbed her. And, the girl was protected from prying eyes until he was ready for reveal her. 

One question kept edging at him, though. If they did share the same blood, then why was she so small? It was obvious she was human sized, but shouldn't she have changed in the portal if not a few hours afterward. Remondin didn't know how long she'd been in his world. Maybe the change would come later. He didn't know how anything would affect a human, especially half, since there hadn't been any, in well....ever. She was the first from what he knew of. He would have to look in the archives to see what he could find. 

Remondin pressed his palm against the slight bulge she made and he felt her stiffen, giving a sobbing gasp. "Dammit," he whispered taking his hand away. Would he be able to fix this? Now that Michelle was gone was he going to have to be her parent now? Was he ready? Did he know how to be a father? He'd never even thought of having children, at least not yet. Remondin was hoping to have Michelle with him when they adopted their heir. He never thought they would be able to have a child. But, he would fix this the best he could. 

For the rest of the ride he was silent, each tiny sob he heard ripping at his heart, but he had to ignore them. It was too dangerous to pull her out in the event she started screaming again. He couldn't have someone come running, or his driver coming to see what the problem was. They had to get back to the palace as quickly as possible where he would be behind closed doors and have time alone with her. It then came to him he didn't even know the girl's name. He would ask her when she calmed. For now, he would try and enjoy the ride and think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After some time the bumps and rumbling stopped and Hannah lifted her head from her knees. What was happening? The sudden movement loosened the fabric around her, causing her to fall with a small yell, gasping when she hit the bottom of the man's pocket. Again she was bumped against his thigh with each step he took, but it seemed quicker this time, more bumpy. She gripped the fabric tightly with two hands to keep from being tossed around, afraid she was going to throw up. Her world, which had been so silent was suddenly filled with the noise of voices and movement of people. Hannah curled into a ball to become even tinier, afraid of those voices she heard, because that meant more giants. 

Pressure came from nowhere as the man pressed his hand against her again as he did before, as if to offer comfort. But what comfort was there in this strange new world where she found out her father is a giant? Her father...the man she'd always wanted to meet. At that thought her shivering lessened a bit. This man was her only protection and that calmed and terrified her at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remondin was aware of the staff around him, but he didn't have time to greet them as he normally would. And they sensed he was in a bit of a mood from the way they scurried out of his way, pausing their work just to bow. He hated being that way, since he normally had a familial feel with his staff. But possibly his true family lay under his hand, protected in his pocket. 

He felt her move and that made him walk quicker, pressing his hand a little tighter around her. He imagined this wasn't the best position for her with his erratic movements. Remondin made his way toward the stairs and slowed a moment, thinking the best way to tackle them. There was no easy way, and with no way to warn or apologize to her, he simply hurried up, making sure to keep a tight grip on her so she wouldn't be bounced around too much. 

Finally he made it to his room and all but slammed the doors shut, locking them behind him. He took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against the doors. The girl moved again as if to signal she wanted to be brought out. Remondin had to do it sooner or later. So taking another deep breath, he reached into his pocket. 


	7. Chapter 7

Her world came to a sudden stop and she was so glad. Even though she had felt the man's hand on her to keep her from being tossed around too much, she was still nauseous from the rapid up and down movements. But everything did seem quiet now. Gone were the voices and sounds of people moving around, replaced with the giant's heavy breathing. The fabric around her moved as he took a deep breath. What was he going to do now? He had her alone, and that was the scariest thought for her, because there was no one to hear them.

Suddenly the pocket shifted and light spilled over her for a brief moment before massive fingers came down at her. Hannah trembled at the sight of them coming closer and closer. They were so large, she couldn't even compare them to tree trunks, since she'd never seen a tree that thick. She could see every swirl of the fingerprints on each one. In her studying of them, Hannah didn't realize they'd come close enough to touch and and when one did she let out a scream, causing them to pause.

Of course Remondin was expecting something like this, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. He removed his hand and moved toward the bed, keeping a protective grip over her. He stopped at the nightstand and tried again. again she screamed. He wanted to give her time, as long as she needed, but he needed to see her, this time up close and personal. He steeled himself and thrust his hand carefully back into his pocket, feeling around until he felt her tiny body and closed his fist around her, lifting her out.

Hannah couldn't move in the tight grip, but her body trembled. The giant's skin felt like warm leather, his callouses rubbing against her bare skin. She could feel every muscle twitch and every beat of his heart, which seemed to be a little quick. Was he nervous? Hannah wanted to laugh at that. What did he have to be nervous about? He wasn't the one in the life threatening position. If he got annoyed with her whimpering all he had to do was clench his fist a little tighter and his problem would be solved. She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts.

Her stomach dropped again, and she heard the man give a small groan, the sound of the bed springs informing her he'd sat down. It felt like an eternity before she stopped moving, and in the next second she wished she hadn't. The grip around her loosened and the fingers began to uncurl and Hannah herself curled into a tight ball, her arms covering her head, whimpers of fear coming from her throat. She didn't need to look at him to know he was staring at her. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand up from the intense gaze. 

Remondin stared at the balled up girl in his palm, his heart breaking at the sight of her fear. He had to do something to calm her. So lifting a finger, he moved it to touch her back, but she let out a whimpering cry and shifted away. He tried again, but this time when she moved he followed until she had to give up or fall off his hand, his other hand coming up just in case. He stroked her back lightly, or at least what he hoped was lightly. He couldn't think of anything to say to the girl for a few minutes, he just rubbed her back until he felt her shaking lessen, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He went to speak when he heard her voice, this time she spoke in a halted voice, and the words cut into his soul. "Don't hurt me," was all she said. 

Hurt her? He would never hurt her, how could he? Even if his first presumption was right and she was another man's offspring, she was still Michelle's child. And he would never dream of hurting her child.

"I'm sorry if I scared you before." When he spoke she nearly jumped out of her skin and began shaking again. He continued. "I was angry and confused. Seeing you from a distance, you looked just like Michelle. And that coupled with the news of what had happened..I thought I had her back."

He rubbed her back with his finger more. She was so small. Remondin could feel every bone in her body, even her racing heart. Her curled body fit in the palm of his hand with room to spare. "You need not be afraid, little one. I am not angry at you and will not hurt you."

When the man spoke, his voice rumbled through Hannah's body, sounding so deep but also so sad. It seemed as though he were trying to calm her down, telling her she shouldn't be afraid. If she weren't, she would have snorted at that. She was terrified of the man, even if he was speaking so softly. After a few moments of silence though, she gathered her courage, the finger still stroking her back softly and let her arms fall away from her face to look up.

Eyes the same color as hers bore into her, only his gaze was so much larger. Hannah was far from his face, but she could see him clearly, could see the sincerity and regret shining in the aqua-green eyes. Hannah tried to get her body to move, but she couldn't make her body listen to her. Instead she spoke. "P-please," she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me. I-I-I didn't know I was coming here." Her voice wavered, but she didn't miss the hurt in his eyes.

"Be calm. I will not hurt you, child. I am going to move you, do not scream."

Suddenly Hannah was lifted and she gasped, closing her eyes until she stopped. When she opened them again she found his face so close to her now. He was so large and imposing, she could see every detail in his face, his eyes squinting at her as she shook in his palm.

When he got her close to his face, Remondin squinted a bit to try and see her face, please when she looked directly at him. But, his heart stopped. Once again he was drawn into her eyes, but her face was what did him in. She looked so much like Michelle, her fair hair falling over her shoulders, but also he saw himself staring back at him. The perfect mesh of both of them.

Tears came to Remondin's eyes at that. "So it's true," he whispered, cursing himself when she jumped and whimpered. "I'm sorry...it's just, you look so much like Michelle...I'm sorry, your mother. You have her hair, only hers was straight, not wavy like yours and it was the same color. Please forgive me for my actions earlier. I know a simple 'I'm sorry' would never make up for the way I treated you...but, and I can see it now, you are my child." He had to smile, this time tears coming to his eyes, burning until they fell and he took a shaky breath. "How could I not feel protective of you?" He wanted so much to hold her close, wishing she was his size to feel her arms wrap around him. Remondin hoped she would call him father one day soon, the words he'd always longed to hear from a child, especially a child he had with Michelle.

Hearing the man's declaration made Hannah's heart stutter. She knew who this man was thanks to the picture her mother left, but to hear him say the words? For years she'd wanted nothing more than to have her mother back, but instead the fates had given the father she'd yearned to meet to her. But, this man had left her mother, forcing her to pine after him, knowing they would never see one another again. Yes she was scared, but she was also angry, but the sight of his large tears rolling down his face made her think again.

After a moment of the man's staring she finally uncurled herself, confident in the notion that he wouldn't hurt her. She sat up slowly, keeping an eye on him as she settled herself Indian-style in his palm, her arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you?" she blurted out, her face reddening the moment she said it. True she was curious as to who her father was, and yes what, but she hadn't even thought the words for a moment before they came out. Would he be angry and shout like before? She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for something. But, what came next wasn't it.

To say Remondin was shocked was putting it lightly. The first words out of the girl's mouth hadn't been what he expected, and after a moment he had to laugh, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to shake her too much. After a moment he took a breath and shook his head. "You mean to tell me your mother never told you?" His merriment faded the moment she shook her head, her body tense. Damn, he'd scared her again.

Remondin instantly felt even more ashamed of the way he'd behaved. He had assumed she knew the way she spoke to him in Susan's home, and was afraid because of the way he'd grabbed her. He never expected this. He wiped his eyes, blinking a bit. "I can never apologize enough for what I did to you. I had assumed your mother would have explained why I had to leave when I did, about everything I had told her." He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, not missing her jump. He had to think about every action now. He thought she would be prepared, but now that he thought about it, it scared him. He must look like a monster to her. "If I had known about you, I would have fought to stay with your mother, or at least tried harder to bring her with me." He shifted on the bed, now being extra careful. He took a deep breath. "To answer your question, I am Velestrian."

Hannah didn't know what to say to that. She would have been fine if he'd told her he was human, but instead he confused her even more with some weird name. How often did you find out your father was a giant, and from a different....planet? Dimension? "And where am I?" she asked slowly, still trying to wrap her head around things.

"That question is a little harder to answer. Let me see if I can explain this well enough. We are in a different realm, a shadow if you will, of your earth. Our existences are nearly side by side with one another, but we are light-years away from each other. But, this realm is one of many, and its name is Velestra. There are many similarities but also differences from earth."

To say Hannah was confused was taking it lightly. Light-years? A different realm? Sure she had always thought it was possible, and had gotten into a lot of arguments with her science teachers about it, but to think it was actually real? Why didn't her mother tell her? Was she trying to protect Hannah? And if so, from what?

"So...I'm in a different realm...and you're my father." She was trying to turn everything over in her mind. "I don't know why mom never told me about any of this." She probably never thought she would ever have to leave Hannah without the truth.

Remondin nodded with each sentence when he noticed her looking around a bit uncomfortably. She probably wanted to be put down, but where would he put her? "Do not be afraid," he told her and moved his hand toward the nightstand next to his bed and tilted his hand to allow her to step off.

And she did all too gladly. Hannah scrambled off his palm onto the hard surface, nearly falling in her hurry. She forced herself not to look around at any of the objects around her, a harsh reminder of where she was and what her position was. But, when she looked at her father, she was reminded harshly. Sitting in his palm he seemed less threatening, but at this position he loomed above her, staring down at her with a mix of emotions on his face.

Remondin couldn't believe how small she looked compared to his lamp. She barely went up half its height, her shoulders barely above the switch at the bottom, the light illuminating her body with shadow and light, her hair almost silver. It was then something came to him, a question he couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "What is your name?"

Hannah wasn't expecting him to speak and jumped. "H-Hannah...my name is Hannah."

The man's eyes went wide for a second and he felt like he was going to cry again. "That's the name we picked out....if we ever had a girl." he whispered. "I told your mother I liked that name once, and she fell in love with it." He had to chuckle. "My mother will love it."

Hannah watched in astonishment this behemoth of a man become overwhelmed with emotion and had to think. He looked human, acted human, but yet he obviously wasn't. Or maybe he was, but just a different branch? It was all too much to wrap her head around. 

"I just have a question. How did you know who I am?" Remondin was confused about that and wanted to know.

"I...I recognized you from a picture," she said lowly, peeking up from under her lashes to see if the man heard her, flinching when his eyes were pinned to her. "Mom had a picture of the two of you at a fair. She told me it was the day before you left, which was also her birthday. You took her to a fair as a present." She and her mother had gone to a fair once or twice, but they were usually too expensive for a single parent, and were a rare treat.

"She kept it?" Her father's voice broke into her thoughts, his tone awed. "I remember that day. She was so sad, but she tried hiding it behind a smile, but I could always see through her. It started raining when we were caught in that picture. A photographer her been taking random shots, and he'd capture us running from the rain under a banner and asked us to pose. It was the happiest I'd seen Michelle all day.

"And that was the last day I ever saw her. I still remember the sun was just rising and she was asleep in bed, her hair fanning out over the pillow. She looked like an angel. I had the hardest time leaving her at that moment, but I had to."

Hannah listened to him intently, taking a step closer, feeling his grief. He looked so sad, but she still had to know one thing. "Why did you leave?"

Remondin hung his head and sighed, the breeze ruffling the girl's hair a bit. "I had gotten notice from my sister, your aunt Susan, that our father had become gravely ill. I had to rush back, but by the time I'd gotten back it was almost too late. He died the next day and I was expected to take over his duties. Which were vast." It then hit him. If Michelle had never told her about what he was, then did she tell Hannah about her lineage? He studied her closely for a moment. It was possible, but he doubted it. He remembered Michelle's reaction when he told her he was royalty, the next in line for the throne. She was confused and also scared of the responsibility that it would cause for her if she chose to go with him.

"Why didn't you come back?" Hannah asked, desperate to know. "We were all alone." Her voice cracked a bit and she held back her tears. "When I lost mom I thought my life was over. I spent over three years in a foster home, watching other kids come and go, all taken by their families. And I always wondered, why not me? It wasn't fair."

Again he wished Hannah were his size so he could hold her close and comfort her, but he did the next best thing. Moving slowly, Remondin cupped his hands under her, not missing her gasp when she fell into his palms and he brought her to his chest. It might have been too early for it but he didn't care. He wanted to hold his child. "I'm sorry, Hannah. I wish I could have come back, I do. But there are rules here that couldn't be broken, and I above all people have to respect those rules. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. If there had been any way I could have known...I would have been back no matter what and brought you here." There was no way he could tell her everything, at least not at that moment. He would tell her, but it would have to be slowly and he would have to make some arrangements first.

Hannah let out a yelp when she was lifted up, her stomach dropping when he lifted her up. His hands were humongous to her and the next moment all she saw was the white of his shirt as she was pressed against it. Instantly she was surrounded by what smelled like aftershave and some kind of cologne. It was exactly how she imagines all father smelled, especially hers. The tears came back and this time she did nothing to stop them. Hannah buried her face in his shirt, her hands gripping the material tightly. When he spoke, his voice sounded so deep it rumbled through her whole body. She sobbed into his shirt, unable to contain it. He had basically told her he wanted her, he just didn't know she was alive.

All at once she cried out her pain and loneliness from the past three years. It didn't matter that she'd been scared for her life just a little while ago. He was her father, her only parent now and she needed that comfort. Sob after sob convulsed her body. She felt the man's finger back to rubbing her back, his voice coming out in soothing noises. She had felt the pain of not being wanted for so long, but that changed in an instant. She had a father.

Remondin felt each sob and it pained his heart to hear Hannah cry like that. He dared to tighten his hold after a moment, shushing her softly, rubbing her back. For all the times he hadn't been there to comfort her when she was scared or hurt, he tried to make up for in those moments. It started sinking in slowly.

He was a father.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah had fallen asleep against Remondin after her emotional outburst, which left the man in a bit of a pinch. He held the tiny girl in his palms, simply just looking at her. In her sleep, she looked so small and helpless. It made him want to tuck her away somewhere safe where nothing could hurt her ever.

But first he had to find a place for her to sleep. For the time being Remondin supposed he could put her on the bed, but that would have to change later that night. It was too dangerous for her. So with gentle hands, he transferred the sleeping girl to his pillow and slowly got up as to no jostle her. He stood, and with quiet and quick steps he left the room, shutting the door behind him with an explosive breath.

"Is everything all right, sire?"

The man jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Sir Aldjen, a member of the council staring inquisitively at him, silvery eyes wide in their startled state. "Yes, yes Just a tad out of it today, I suppose. I'm still in shock over the news of Michelle."

The day he'd found out, he'd gotten so drunk he didn't remember barging into a council meeting and screaming at them all, nearly causing a riot in the room until a few quick thinking guards grabbed their ruler and brought Remondin back to his room where he proceeded to fall unconscious.

"Yes. It was troubling news to say the least. And I do feel the utmost sorrow for the lady's passing. Had I known her, I'm sure I would feel the grief you feel." 

Remondin nodded, half listening. "I think I might take a walk. Please, continue your duties." With that he left the robed man standing in the hall, heading toward the palace gardens. He did need somewhere to think and clear his head at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark when Hannah was lifted from the layers of sleep and opened her eyes. At first, she was confused as to where she was. She was lying on the softest thing she'd ever felt in her life, plus it was warm, which was a plus. She rolled over with a contented sigh and snuggled further into it and inhaled deeply through her nose. An unfamiliar scent filled Hannah's nose and she sniffed again. Aftershave and cologne? With a sudden jerk, she shot up with a gasp, her eyes wide, roaming her surroundings. Memories came back in a flash and she relaxed. She was in her father's room.

She had to smile at that. Her father. She hugged the pillow tightly, falling back into the fluff. The whole situation was still a little overwhelming for her. To think that her father seemed like hundreds of feet taller than her, living in a world that was not made for her. Hannah spread out and noticed she took up even barely a corner of the pillow she was on. Her mind wandered in the silence of the room to Susan. Hannah wondered how the woman was after her father yelled at her today. She cocked her head. Was it only today that happened? It felt like so much longer to her. She rolled over to try and go back to sleep, still tired from everything. But every time she closed her eyes thoughts piled into her head and they popped back open. After a fourth try she gave a frustrated sigh and sat up. Maybe she could explore a little before her father came back.

She crawled over the massive expanse of the pillow and slid down the edge, going toward the edge of the bed. It was pretty dark, just a few of what looked like candles were lit, but she could still see the drop to the floor. It was a long one, and there was nothing to break her fall. So maybe exploring was out of the question. That just left her plain bored. Hannah sat in the middle of the bed in silence for a while before she heard the doorknob and stiffened. Looking around, the only place for her to hide was under the pillow. So, with a headlong dive, she burrowed into the world of white just as someone walked in.

Peeking from her hiding place, she couldn't see who it was, but the lanterns all over the room lit and Hannah watched the flames come out of nowhere in wonder. Now that the room was brightly lit, she could see more around her. The bed she was on was luxurious to boot. Deep blue curtains hung on four posts, the covers were a deep gold and soft to the touch, a white silk sheet underneath. The furniture around the room she could see was made with a dark wood, polished so much that it shone bright in the room, matching the elaborate rugs that adorned the floors. In front of the bed, there was a dresser with a mirror. The border surrounded with what looked like cherubs or angels, she couldn't tell, the glass seeming spotless. In the farthest corner she could see the corner of a desk and chair, a few shelves above the desk holding what looked like stacks of paper,blank or not she didn't know and a few books.

"Hannah?" Remondin called worriedly, looking all over the bed for her. Did someone come in and find her? With wide eyes, he suddenly lifted each foot, checking the bottoms. When they were clear, he relaxed and sat on the bed heavily. "Hannah, where are you?" He felt around the bed when suddenly he saw the corner of his pillow moving. With an arched brow, he lifted them and found Hannah staring at him, giving him a wave.

"Hey," Hannah called, standing from her hiding spot. "Thanks for lifting those pillows. They were pretty heavy."

Remondin chuckled and moved so he was facing his daughter. "Awake already?" Remondin had been hoping to have a little more time to procure a place for her to sleep, but now they could talk more.

Hannah nodded and watched the giant man come toward her, his movements so large to her. What would have taken her hours, it took him mere seconds to cross the bed and lay on his side so his face was closer to her. They stared at one another for a moment before he a noise came from Hannah's middle, making the giant laugh and Hannah blush. "Sorry...it's been a while since I ate.." How long had she been here? Three days? That was a long time to go without eating anything.

"I suppose it's almost time for dinner, then. I'll have it brought to the room."

Once more at the mention of food her stomach growled and she blushed harder, folding her arms across her middle. "I'd like that. I don't think the drugs are in my system anymore." The moment the words left her mouth she realized it had been a mistake. The man's eyes hardened and his lips drew into a tight line.

"What do you mean drugs?" Remondin sat on the bed again as carefully as he could, making sure she didn't tumble into him again. If Susan hurt his daughter he would kill her.

"A-aunt Susan...she gave me something to make me sleep, I guess, while she brought me here. I think she didn't want me to be too scared." She was shaking a bit at the look in the man's eyes. It was then it hit her, she didn't even know his name! "C-can I ask...what's your name?" She didn't think she would be able to call him 'dad' or anything like that right off the bat, so a first name would be good. And maybe it would calm him down.

But it didn't. He was still angry at his sister for multiple things now. But when he looked down at Hannah and saw her shaking, he tried to calm down. His name, huh? He had to smile a bit at that. "My name is Remondin. Remondin Lebiant."

Hannah smiled softly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Mom," she said softly and cleared her throat "Mom gave me your last name, then. I always wondered why, but now I know." That made Remondin smile so brightly it looked like he could light a room himself. 

"I'm glad she gave you my name as well," he told her. That would make it easier for his people to accept Hannah, if her name was the same as his. Somehow he would have to get her birth papers. Unless Susan had them. But he didn't want to see the woman at the moment. "Your mother was a very smart woman."

Hannah had to agree with that. But, her stomach was getting fed up with just talking and let its displeasure be known. "Umm, food?" the girl asked quietly after a moment.

Remondin blinked in surprise, but then laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Your mother was the same when she was hungry. Nothing could deter her from food. Stay here, I'll be right back." He got up slowly and went to the corner of the room to stand in front of a mirror Hannah hadn't seen before. She cocked her head as she watched him lift a hand and press it against the glass. A moment later the surface shimmered, then his reflection was replaced with someone else's. She gasped, her eyes wide. It was magic!

"Tommon, I would like dinner to be sent to my room, please. And knock before you come in." His servant's reflection nodded.

"Very well, sir. Dinner will be there shortly."

Remondin nodded and removed his hand, turning back to his bed. Hannah's face made him smile again, something he'd been doing a lot more in the past few hours of meeting her. "Surprised? I wouldn't doubt it. I know you don't have these things in your world. These are normal here. It's what you would call magic. There isn't much here,This world is abundant with it. It helps the crops grow, and it supplies us with certain things like water and fire." He waved his hand toward the lamps that had lit up upon his entrance. "We call them 'mage tools'. Sadly, there are not many of them in existence any longer."

Hannah was stuck on every word he said, her eyes shining with excitement. She was in a world that had magic! How could life get any better than this? "This is amazing," she whispered. "We do have things like that mirror, but it isn't magic. It's technology. We have phones where we can talk face to face to someone, and computers. But, flames don't appear, just light when we walk into a room."

Remondin was in wonder. So her world had advanced even more. "And what about your wars? Have those been abolished yet?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "Not yet. In fact, we're in the middle of a war right now. A group attacked our land and we're still in retaliation. It's been getting pretty bad, with bombs being dropped..." she shivered. She hated war, all violence in general actually. Suddenly she gasped as the bed dipped and she was staring up at her father's worried face.

"I'm glad you're all right. We are a peaceful people who do not believe in violence, and there hasn't been a war in one hundred years. Though, we do have a few scuffles in the market at times, but it's normally broken up into a peaceful agreement in moments."

Hannah was so intrigued about that. She had never heard of a place with no war and was excited about it. A knock on the door caught their attention and they both looked to the door.

"One moment!" Remondin called. He turned back to his daughter, worry on his face. "I don't want you getting hurt, so can you be a good girl and hide for me?" He slowly put his hand down next to her, staring at her with pleading eyes.

Of course she didn't want to hide, but the thought of meeting another giant had her worried, so she nodded and with a bit of hesistation, climbed into the man's waiting hand. Once she was situated comfortably the hand moved, and so did her stomach. She was whizzed through the air slowly, but much faster than she was used to. She gripped the fingers in front of her tightly until she stopped moving. Hannah was hovering over the nightstand, just high enough for her to climb down, which she did. It amazed her that she was able to sit in a stranger's hand so quickly, especially after what he'd done earlier. But, Remondin did seem like he was sorry, and he gave her a choice. Or did he? What if Hannah hadn't agreed to hide? Would he have forced her? She shook her head. No. She was sure he wouldn't do that again.

Quickly Hannah found ran behind a tissue box. The ground beneath her trembled with Remondin's footsteps as he made his way toward the door. She poked her head out a bit to watch. Her father opened the door and yes, there was another giant. It was the same man she'd seen in the mirror. He was holding a platter in both hands and he bowed when the door was opened.

"Your dinner, sir. Where shall I put it?"

"Place it on the desk, please." Remondin moved to the side and glanced at the nightstand. Hannah was hiding very well, and he was glad. He needed time before he revealed her to anyone, including his staff. He needed to know they would take her seriously, plus get to know her himself. "Thank you, Tommon. That is all for now." The servant nodded and bowed before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

The smell of food wafted through the room a moment after the other giant had left, making Hannah's mouth water. She stepped out from behind the box to watch her father. He lifted a silver lid the size of a football field and placed it beside the tray. She went to the edge of the nightstand and sat, swinging her legs back and forth, forcing herself to not look down. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

Remondin stared down at the plate with want. It was his favorite tonight. Braised dralupaya bombe with scantrooms, steamed reagon and herb roasted starchlings. He inhaled the scent with a moan of delight. "Take a look," he turned back to Hannah, amused at her new perch and placed a hand under her to step onto. He was so proud of her for overcoming her fear of him, even if she still flinched when he came too fast at her. The moment her feet touched his palm, a tingle went up his arm that he had to stop. Her weight felt like nothing in his palm and it reminded him how fragile she was. It was humbling for her to trust him to a point, at least like this. Carefully he moved back to the desk and sat, allowing the girl to climb off his hand, watching her every movement, her facial features.

The food before her was more than she'd ever seen in her entire life. The dark and light greens on the plate themselves could have fed the entire foster home for a month! "Wow," she whispered in awe. There was a weird looking, what looked like meat, on the plate. It smelled somewhat familiar and she took a step closer, the heat from it making her sweat. "What is that?" she asked, having to step away a moment later. The chop itself was as tall as her and as long as a bus.

"This is called dralupaya bombe." Hannah made a confused face, which he couldn't help but chuckle at. "How can I explain it...It's a bat like creature with translucent wings that glow in the dark. It's a very rare meat, and happens to be my favorite." He picked up a napkin and placed it over his lap. "I apologize that I don't have any silverware for you to use..." he picked up his own fork and knife, cutting off portion of meat for Hannah, sliding it next to her on the platter. "Eat as much as you'd like. There's plenty," was all he said before he began to eat, his eyes closing at the first bite.

Hannah waited for her food to cool, the portion much larger than she could ever think of eating. After a moment she picked up the piece of the meat and slowly bit into it. It melted in her mouth and the flavor was so potent that she couldn't describe the taste in any way. Just like her father, this was going to be her new favorite food. "What's on top?" She listened as Remondin explained it was like Earth's mushrooms, but with a headier flavor, and the starchlings were almost like a mix of broccoli and a potato, which she was interested to try.

The two ate in silence, or at least it was for Remondin. Hannah on the other hand had barely touched her food, and instead was watching her father with a mixture of horror and curiosity. From this angle he seemed different from what she had gotten used to seeing in the past few hours. He was still gigantic, his torso extending hundreds of feet, but that wasn't what was bothering her. In the silence she could hear the sounds of him eating. She heard his teeth grinding together mashing the meat in seconds, swallowing loudly. She could even see the lump of food travel down his throat, the piece he'd cut off bigger than half her body.

Remondin wasn't paying too much attention to the girl sitting at his elbow. Instead he was thinking of other things; such as what he would tell her about her family. When would be the right time? She'd already had so much shock in one day. Plus he would have to keep her hidden for a few days at least, while he spoke to the council to have the news readied of her arrival. It would be a little hard for his people to see her as their next ruler, especially at her size. But, he was sure that would change the longer she was in his world. Or at least he hoped.

After a moment he felt someone was staring at him and blinked before he looked down. Hannah was staring at him with wide eyes, her body trembling. He was confused until he followed her gaze to the food on his fork, and he figured out in a second what was wrong. "Shit, I am sorry," he put his fork down, leaning down a bit. "Hannah, I didn't realize. Please forgive me, and know I would never hurt you." He felt like a fool for not thinking what seeing him doing normal things would do. Everything he did must have been terrifying to her when it was normal to him. "I can eat somewhere else if you'd like."

Hannah had to shake herself of her previous thoughts before she shook her head. "N-no....it's just gonna take some getting used to...I guess." She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, and in the next case mad. She didn't want his anger focused at her. "I'll eat." She took another bite of the meat, this piece more flavorful than the rest and her eyes widened. Grabbing the piece of potato, she popped it in her mouth. Instantly, she could taste all the spices, most of them unknown to her but still delicious. She heard Remondin chuckle and looked up to see his chin resting in his hand as he watched her, a smile on his face.

"Is it good?" he asked.

She simply nodded before taking another piece. Her hands were greasy, but she didn't care. Even the vegetables were amazing. She didn't know if it was her size or just that the cook was that good, but at that moment she didn't care.

Remondin couldn't keep his mirth to himself as he tried not to laugh at Hannah's expression. Apparently she hadn't been exposed to the richer things in life, and he planned to make that change. He finished eating as quickly as he could, not wanting to break the peace between them and waited for her to be done, amused that she was savoring every piece. Finally when he was finished, he pushed the platter away. It was then he was at a loss of what to do. "Ummm," he said, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "If you're still tired, I can find you something to sleep on. I have some work to catch up on in the meantime."

Hannah shook her head. "No, I'm not really that tired. Do...do you have any books?" She loved to read. It was her favorite pastime, due to the fact that the stories could take her away from the group home and transport her to far away places.

"Yes! I-I have some books in here. But, you should have told me you liked to read!" Remondin rose and quickly made his way to a door that Hannah hadn't seen and threw it open to reveal a small study. She couldn't exactly see into the room, but she heard her father's muffled voice coming from inside. "i'm sure I have a few....where are those books? Are they...aha!" A moment later he came out with his hand raised to chest level, looking proudly at his find. "I took a few books your mother found interesting from Earth. These were a few of her favorites." He set the books down and Hannah's face said it all.

They were her size! She couldn't help the happy smile that lit up her face as she read each title. Each one was her mother's go to literature for anything, especially the horror book she held in her hand....wait? Horror? She turned it over and read the back with a puzzled glance. Her mother hated horror anything. "Was this really one of my mother's favorites?" she asked, holding up the book. Remondin, who had just sat, leaned in so close Hannah could have touched his face. He looked so large and intimidating at this angle. Each breath pushed her hair back when he exhaled, leaving an almost humid mist on her skin.

Squinting, the man read the title. Was it one of Michelle's favorites? Finally, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling in thought before it finally came to him. "No, no that wasn't. It was a title of a movie that had recently come out about some kind of killer clown, I don't know. It just seemed interesting to me, so I picked it up. I haven't read it yet, but I did see the movie. Very.....interesting, to say the least." He chuckled as he looked down. "You humans love your scare tactics, I will tell you that much." His speech fell on deaf ears, for when he looked down, Hannah was so engrossed in the pages, he could have been wearing a purple bird on his head, and she still would have paid him no mind. He found it adorable and simply watched her for a bit, loving the way she would wrinkle her nose at a part, or how she would roll her eyes. She was so much like both Michelle and him, it still amazed him.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill, he dipped the feather into the inkwell and started writing the invitations. He was planning a ball in Hannah's honor, when he introduced her. By then, he was hoping she would have changed to a normal height, but in the meantime he could make out the invitations. 

Hours passed like that, and Remondin was just finishing the final invite when he happened to glance down and found his daughter had fallen asleep sitting up, the book hanging loosely from her hands. He wanted to leave her there, but she might get a chill, and he couldn't take care of her if she were sick. So, he carefully stood and looked around the room, trying to find something suitable for her to sleep on. He remembered doing that before, but then his thoughts were sidetracked by her presence again. He stood as slowly as he could to see what he could find around the room.

Remondin had an idea and made his way to the closet, where he took out the warmest shirt he owned. Holding it up, he deemed it passable for the night and folded it, thought he knew his daughter would need something more suitable due to the fact that she was royalty, and he had better standards than that. But for tonight it would have to do. He folded the shirt and set it on the nightstand next to the bed before going back to the desk and stopped. How was he going to do this without waking her up? He didn't feel like having a screaming girl in his hands, after all. Should he wake her? Remondin shook his head. It would be prudent to let her sleep as much as she could. 

So it was with careful fingers he pushed her back into his waiting palm, waiting a moment to see if Hannah woke at the movement. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. Walking steadily, he made his way back to his sleeping area and slowly lowered the girl to the makeshift bed, covering her with a sleeve. He smiled at scene Hannah made. Her almost silver hair fanning out around her head, making her look ethereal as she slept. "So much like Michelle," he whispered. He watched her for another moment, trying not to crowd her. "Good night, Hannah," he said lowly, turning the oil lamp down before getting ready for bed himself, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes. He was exhausted and tomorrow was going to be another long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Remondin slept well that night, better than he'd had in a few nights. That morning he woke by himself feeling refreshed and calm. Slowly he got up and gave a groan as he stretched, not noticing Hannah was watching him. He shook his head a bit with a yawn and stood, shuffling over to his wardrobe, flinging it open.

Hannah hadn't slept well at all. She had woken not too long after Remondin apparently put her on a shirt next to his bed. All through the night, she kept sitting up to make sure she hadn't been dreaming, and seeing the giant silhouette of her father lying on the bed next to her made reality hit every time. She was in a different realm, a realm of giants. Just the other day she had been parent-less, living in a foster home. And now she had a giant for a father, her aunt had basically drugged her and kidnapped her. She had to shake her head at that. What kind of family did she actually have?

It was the lightening of the sky that caught her attention, breaking her from her thoughts. She'd been so worried about things that she hadn't slept a wink. A moment later she heard Remondin moving, knowing he was awake by his change of breathing. She was lucky he didn't snore Hannah thought as she laid back down, quickly turning her back to him feigning sleep. She wasn't ready to deal with reality at the moment.

She was able to track every move he made, the fabric of his clothing sounding so loud to her ears, every footstep rumbling beneath her. She didn't know how it was possible that this was reality. To Remondin this was all normal to him, but to Hannah, everything seemed wrong. She was laying on a shirt on top of a nightstand, and she was sure that if she looked down, it would be like looking down from a skyscraper.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she nearly jumped when she saw Remondin leaning almost directly over her. But his eyes weren't on her. Instead, they were looking everywhere else but at her. Hannah closed her eyes to slits to watch him. She could see every detail of his face and took this moment to study him more. His face looked as if he took very good care of himself, his brows neatly shaped into a somewhat thin line. His face had a few wrinkles and worry lines. He had no scars, but there were a few minor details she could point out, like a flesh-covered mole that was right next to his nose, too small to be seen by normal eyes, but at her angle it was noticeable. But, it added to his face, made him look more human. His lashes were short, but they were full around his eyes, dark like his hair.

His full lips were slightly parted and Hannah got a look at his teeth, which the moment she did she knew it was a bad idea. His front teeth looked bigger than her hand. She could see every muscle in his jaw twitch, and when he swallowed, she shivered. Hannah could almost feel herself being encompassed by his throat and instantly wanted to throw up but, she was safe, wasn't she? He would never do that to her on purpose. Those two last words frightened her. She cleared her mind of those thoughts and went back to looking at him, noticing his cheeks and chin were covered with morning stubble. Hannah wanted to reach up to touch it just to see what it felt like, but refrained. She didn't know how he would take that. Suddenly he was moving away, his eyes focused on her and she snapped her eyes shut, leveling her breathing. 

"I'll be right back," Remondin whispered to the sleeping girl. He smiled at her, feeling his heart swell with emotion just by looking at her. She was so small, encompassed by his shirt. As gently as he could, he pulled one of the sleeves over her, tucking it under her, wincing when she was jostled. He had a meeting to go to, and then he had to speak to the council about what would happen. And after that... He ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what would happen after that. He had no plan and was quite happy to, as Michelle would say, 'wing it'. Remondin chuckled, standing straight, his cufflinks already being placed in his shirt sleeves.

With a last look at Hannah, he left the room, making sure to close the door tight behind him, locking it and pocketing the key. He didn't want the girl to be discovered and possibly hurt in the thought she was a pest. His face hardened at that thought, and he knew in a moment he would kill anyone who touched his girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment the door closed, Hannah sat up, pushing her 'blanket' off her. When he had tucked her in, trying to be so gentle, she'd felt her heart melt, but was also nervous about having his fingers so close to her knowing the damage they could do with an accidental movement. But, it wasn't even a day. It would take time to get used to things. She was alone in the room with the promise of Remondin coming back soon. How soon she didn't know, but Hannah was sure she had time to think things over. It was obvious she had no way of leaving the room, and she didn't want to anyway. She was fine being with Christopher, but to face a world with more than one giant was too frightening to Hannah.

Instead, she stood and walked off her 'bed' to stand on the nightstand. The room lay beyond her, everything seeming somewhat normal in her position which made her feel better, but she knew it was just an illusion. So she forced herself to walk to the edge of the nightstand and look down. Instantly she felt dizzy and had to back away. That meant there was no way for her to get down. Now what? Hannah sat on the hard surface with a huff, resolving to her life being nothing but waiting for at least a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

The budget meeting finally wrapped up and Remondin felt nothing but relief. Sure it was necessary for his people to survive, but they were boring as all hells. He stifled a yawn as he stood, stretching a bit. His mind had been on Hannah most of the meeting, hoping she was still sleeping. And if she wasn't, he hoped she was safe. He'd left her on the nightstand, which looking back, might have been a bad idea. But, she was smart, so he was sure she could take care of herself for a little while. He went down the hall as quickly as he could, knowing the council did not like to be kept waiting, even for their ruler. Remondin had to scoff at that. They would wait for as long as he wanted them to wait. He made it to the council room and opened the door slowly, all eyes focusing on him.

"Your Majesty," a man called, standing. His rotund belly expanded over the table, his face pinched over his double chin as he smiled, but his eyes told a different story. Remondin was sure they had been talking about leaving for more than a little while.

"I do apologize about the wait, gentlemen," Remondin said absently. "But other meetings held me." He took his place at the head of the long table, taking a moment to pull his chair in.

"No need, your majesty. We are aware of your other business in the castle. But, and I'm sure the others here are wondering, whatever did you call this meeting for?" The rotund man asked with a small bite to his voice.

Remondin looked around the room and noticed all the councilmen looked a bit harried and curious at the same time. Well, he thought, better not leave them waiting. Clearing his throat, he made himself comfortable in his chair before speaking. "Gentlemen, as you are aware I just received news of Michelle's passing." A few of the men squirmed in their seats, others looked on him in pity. "I am still grieving for her loss, but something has happened that is amazing. I'm not sure if you know that I have an heir." A few brows went up in surprise, while others nodded their heads at the knowledge.

"Many of us were here for your brother-in-law's meeting. But, is it true? Do you have a daughter? And with whom, might I ask?"

Remondin was pleased that Trevor had relayed the knowledge, but he'd have to talk to him about the rest. "Yes, it is true," a few whispers were heard around the room. "And with whom I had the child, her mother is Michelle." This news caused quite a few gasps around the room, and Remondin was surprised at that. How much did Trevor actually tell them?

"We were told she was placed on Earth for her own protection. Nothing was mentioned about her being a half-blood!" The portly man shouted. This made a few of the other men raise their voices as well.

Remondin sat back and let the council war with him until he'd finally had enough. Silently he stretched his hand in the air, waiting until the noise settled down and people took notice of him. "I know this comes as quite a shock to most of you, but she's here and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

A single man stood and cleared his throat. "May I be permitted to ask if we can see her?" This was what Remondin was dreading. If he had to present her with no warning to her, she'd be petrified.

"I say," another man spoke up, and Remondin noticed it was the man he ran into in the hall last night. "I say we allow the princess three days to become acclimated to the palace. She's just come from Earth, a savage place with absolutely no magic. Plus, we have to let the girl get to know her father, now don't we?"

The king nodded his head in thanks and stood. "It's settled. In three days' time, I will bring the girl to the council room to be presented." And he hoped by that time his blood in Hannah would allow her to change. If not, she would be in a room full of giants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah was just about fed up with waiting. She was so bored! And she had no extra clothes, no thanks to her father, which didn't help her predicament of wanting a shower. It had been four days since she last took a shower, and she smelled. She was making her hundredth pass in front of the lamp when the door opened and in walked her father, surprising her with how silent he was opening the door.

"Oh, you're awake," he sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I woke up a little while ago. Listen, Rem, I really don't want to be a bother, but I really need a shower and new clothes. And seeing how Susan has my bag, I think I'm in trouble."

The man looked bewildered by her words for a moment, then nodded with a grim smile. "Yes, that will be....but that brings us to another issue I wish to speak to you about." He made his way to the bed, the floor quaking under Hannah's feet and she had to sit down or fall when he came closer to the bed. When he sat, she could do little else than stare up at him. And Remondin was in a rut on how to word what he needed to say. Should he blurt it all out, or give it to her in pieces? The latter sounded just fine to him.

"Hannah," he began, shifting a little on the bed. "I have been meaning to tell you something for a while. Tell me, your mother, did she tell you anything about me?" When the girl shook her head, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew wherever Michelle was, she was laughing at him right now. "All right....this just makes it a bit tougher. Okay...Here goes nothing.

"I'm a prince, well now a king technically. I have been for the last sixteen years. I fell in love with your mother on a research expedition to Earth all members of the royal family have to make. I never meant to fall in love with anyone, but I did. Your mother was a kind gentle woman who after a while, I thought my world revolved around. We spent two weeks together, and I knew I had to tell her who and what I was. She took the news rather well, actually. She laughed and told me I couldn't be a normal person because they know who Starsky and Hutch are...I still don't." He chuckled at Hannah's smile. "Anyway, the point is, I am of royal blood....and that means that you are as well. Now, I don't think this will really change anything, but..."

Hannah could only stare up at the man. In two paragraphs he had somehow made the little girl in her scream with joy and the young woman to cry. He still had yet to meet her eyes, looking any other way besides at her. "So you're telling me," she said while getting up, "is that I am royal blood....that I'm a princess."

Remondin finally looked at her and had to smile, relief coming off in droves. "Yes, essentially that is what I'm saying. But, it all isn't going to be fun and games. You will have to attend formal speaking, literature classes, dining etiquette...the list is too long right now, but we have years to make up on....which is the second thing I'd like to tell you. In three days, you must be ready to meet the council, in proper attire....which means I will have to get a seamstress to make a dress....or have her come in on an oath of secrecy..."

As he muttered and paced, Hannah couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was a real, live princess. For years she made up stories with other little girls how they were all royalty waiting to happen.....only in her case, it was true! She could barely wrap her mind around it all. Half of her wanted to dance, and the other half wanted to cry. Her mother was never going to experience this. She'd never have a formal ball or feel like a queen in one of those dresses queens wore. But, it was Hannah's turn now, and she would do her very best, for her mother's sake, and her father's as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for leaving this so long without working on it! So, I'm adding some chapters for all of you!

While Remondin spoke to himself and puttered, Hannah was busy thinking. If she had three days to be ready, would that mean that she had three days to be turned into a princess? If so, that certainly wasn't going to happen! Sure she was raised right, but she'd been in a group home for the past three years, so almost all her etiquette went out the window. She would have to relearn all that... But first, she needed a shower. How to tell her father that, though...

"Rem," she called, but apparently he didn't hear her because he kept mumbling to himself. So, taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat and yelled; "REM!!!!" At that the man stopped and turned to look down at Hannah, his head tilted to the side a little.

"What is it?"

Hannah picked at her shirt and made a face. "The princess part is great, but I haven't taken a shower in four days now.....sooo..."

Remondin looked confused for a moment, and then it hit him. "Oh...OH! Right, right...I guess you need a bath....okay.....okay.....ummm...." he scratched the back of his head. "Do you want me to..." he made a few gestures with his hands and Hannah turned bright red

"No offense Rem, but I just met you, and you're a guy." She didn't want to mention the whole father thing.

He nodded and laughed awkwardly. "I suppose that's right...I guess I'll have to call my seamstress....or a female servant. I'm sure I have a few close to your age..."

Hannah almost freaked when he mentioned the younger girl and shook her head frantically. "NO!" she cried. "Call your seamstress....." If the girls here were anything like the girls she knew that was her age, she would have been in trouble fast.

The man nodded, giving her a curious look. "All right.....Now, just prepare yourself. She's gentle, yet you're so small..." he had to stop thinking about that could happen. "Well, I'll call her." He walked to the mirror hanging on the wall and pressed a hand to it. He waited for barely a moment before an elderly woman came into view, her graying hair flowing around her face like a silver cloud. She stared at him with powder blue eyes, a slight smile resting on her face before she bowed her head.

"Your majesty. How may I be of service?"

"Hello, Dathea. Can you come to my room, please? And bring something small, yet wide enough to fill with water, a bit of fabric, and your sewing kit please."

"Yes, sire."

The mirror went blank and he stared at himself before turning back. That was why he loved his staff. They obeyed without asking questions. "She'll be here in a little while, so when she comes, I'll go and get us a bit of breakfast."

Hannah nodded and sat back. "Thank you," she said. "For everything. You didn't have to do any of it, you know...." He was her father, but he could have said no an left her with Susan.

Remondin made his way back to the bed and sat with a groan. "You're very welcome, Hannah. Though, you don't have to thank me. All I've done is scare you, and I didn't mean to. But, I'm glad you're feeling a little more comfortable around me."

She had to blink. Was she more comfortable around him? She sized him up and felt no fear at all. "I guess I am," she said with a smile. It amazed her how she could change in a night. But, this wasn't just a giant man, this was her blood. A knock came from the door suddenly and they both jumped before laughing nervously. "It's gonna be hard, though," Hannah said. Remondin gave her a look before getting up and she ran behind the lamp just in case.

He opened the door and smiled down at the woman holding a basket in her hands, her measuring thread around her arm like a snake. "Thank you so much for coming," he stepped aside and motioned her to come in. "Hannah, it's alright. You can come out now."

Dathea was confused, to say the least, that was until she spotted something on the nightstand by the bed move. "Your majesty! I believe you man have a rodent in your room!"

Hannah stopped and stared at the woman incredulously. A rodent? She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Look, lady, I may be small, but I am no rodent."

The woman's face fell and she looked back and forth between Hannah and the king."Wh-what's going on here?"

The man ushered her fully inside before shutting the door. "Dathea, I would like to meet Hannah. My daughter." That sounded wonderful to say, and he wanted to say it again soon. "Hannah, this is Dathea, my seamstress."

Hannah smiled and waved. "Sup?"

Dathea, on the other hand simply stared. "Is this is a joke?"

The king shook his head, a serious look on his face. "No. I believe you heard she was coming, correct?" The woman nodded. "Well, here she is. Her mother was human, we are simply waiting for her to change." And he hoped it was soon.

The seamstress was silent for a moment before falling to her knees, her head bowed. "Please forgive me, your highness! I wasn't sure."

Hannah was surprised, to say the least, to see the giant woman bowing to her, even if she almost fell on her butt when she did. Was that how people treated royalty? "I-it's fine," she stammered. "Please, get up." The woman complied, but wouldn't even look Hannah in the eyes. It was disconcerting. "Okay, let's start over. I'm Hannah, it's nice to meet you, Dathea." She held her hand out bravely.

The elderly woman gulped, and at a slight push from the king, she stepped forward, holding her finger out. She could see it took all of Hannah's bravery not to run. What must she look like to that small a person? She could only wonder.

"Good," Remondin interjected. "Did you bring everything I asked for?"

Dathea turned halfway, keeping an eye on the tiny princess. "Yes, your majesty, although all I could find to fill with water was a cup." When the woman pulled a cup from her basket, Hannah couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful! White porcelain, with engravings of red flowers being blown in the wind. Dathea smiled down at the girl and placed it next to her. "It's from my favorite set."

When she put the teacup next to Hanna, the girl had to take a double look. Were the...Yes! The petals were moving! She placed her hand on it and felt sudden burning tingle so strong she yelped and the petals suddenly started moving faster.

"Hannah!" Remondin hurried to her side looking down worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

The girl nodded. "I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting that feeling." She shook her hand and checked it for any burns. 

"What feeling?" Remondin's face was suddenly right above Hannah, trying to see where she was hurt. The girl backed away a little, but he saw it and frowned, but backed up a but. 

"It was like a burning sensation. Is it like that inside of the cup?" She leaned in and looked inside of the cup being careful not to touch it.

"Feeling?" The man took up the cup in a hand and shrugged. "I don't feel anything."

Hannah took a deep breath, frightened from just having the man swoop down and grab something that she was hoping to be a bathtub to her.. "I guess because I'm smaller it felt weird."

The seamstress laughed behind her hand. "It was your magic, your highness. You have half of your father in you, and this land is ruled by magic, though it can be controlled only by the royal family and those who are learned in the sacred arts."

Both father and daughter looked at her with identical incredulous expressions. "It was?" the king asked, a smile appearing on his face.

Hannah held up a hand. "Wait, wait. You're telling me I have _magic_ in me?" What was next?

Dathea nodded. "Yes. If it was true that you lived on Earth, it's easy to explain why it took so long to come out."

Remondin placed the cup back down, the petals now moving in a graceful dance, reacting to his magic. "But she's only been here four days. Is that long enough?"

The seamstress shrugged. "I am not an expert, your majesty. I am just repeating stories I've heard."

He nodded and smiled down at his daughter. "Looks like we'll have to get someone to teach you to control your magic as well."

Hannah laughed with a shrug. "I guess so. Alright, I'm ready to get clean, and hopefully, my clothes cleaned. Bring back something good, Rem." She waved to the man as he made his way to the dor.

Dathea looked up suddenly, staring at the king in horror. "Your majesty?"

He nodded. "Yes, Dathea. I called you here to help Hannah get cleaned up, and to make her something to wear. I will return soon. Be good Hannah." The girl gave him a salute and he chuckled, leaving the room.

Dathea was internally having a mental breakdown. What if she accidentally hurt the small princess? Or if she couldn't make the clothes right? 

"So," the girl said, breaking the long silence, seeing the giant seamstress jump a bit in place. "He speaks highly of you."

At first, the woman missed what the girl had said, but after a moment she forced a smile and blushed. "I've been a seamstress here before the king was born. He is a fine king." She set a kettle in the fireplace and waited until it was steaming a bit before taking it off, pouring a little into the cup. "Test it first, your highness."

Hannah nodded and carefully placed her hand into the water, smiling. "It's perfect. Thank you, Dathea. And you don't need to keep calling me 'your highness. Hannah is just fine." She lifted her shirt over her head and heard the woman gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It is improper for women to see each other in the nude," Dathea explained, turning. "It is shameful."

The girl looked at her shirt on the tabletop and blushed. "Sorry. I guess I just got used to it living in the group home. In the mornings all the girls used to get dressed in the same room." She finished undressing, folding her clothes neatly before grabbing the rim of the cup, and ignoring the tingle, she jumped over the edge and in. "Oh, that's nice."

When Dathea heard the splash, she turned. "I'm glad you like it, your high.-Hannah," she corrected when the girl opened her mouth. "Hmm, I didn't bring anything....wait." she snapped her fingers and rummaged through her basket for a moment before pulling out a bar of soap. "I always carry a bit of Lye soap with me." She took out her scissors and snipped off a bit of the edge, handing it to Hannah.

The girl took it and started washing vigorously. "Thank you for this. I couldn't stand it to be dirty any more." Rubbing the soap between her hands, she created a lather and worked on her hair, bringing her fingers through it until it squeaked and then dunked her head over and over. "Thank god," she sighed and laid back. "You can't beat a warm bath," she said with a smile. For a while she didn't even think about it, but here she was, bathing in a cup! She was small enough to do that in this world. How hard would life actually be for her? But, the water was already getting cold and she was getting pruny. "I'm ready to get out now." Sighing she gripped the side of the cup and hefted herself out and shivered a little on the tabletop.

"Here," Dathea covered her eyes and handed the girl a piece of terry cloth from her basket and waited. When she heard the girl call her, she turned with a smile, picking up a needle. "It's time to make you an outfit." With the girl's laid back attitude, Dathea felt herself relaxing around her. And now it was time to show her skills, as well.

"Great! I'm so tired of wearing the same thing. Those clothes were beginning to smell terrible!" Hannah made her way to the edge of the table. "Where do you want me?"

"Over here, I think," the seamstress said. Then it dawned on her. She would have to hold her...She glanced at her hand. Would she hurt her? Dathea took a deep breath and held her hand out, palm up. "If you don't mind."

Hannah stared at the palm. The only other person she'd been held by was her father. But, he told her about this woman. And she'd been gentle up until now. So, with a deep breath, she stepped onto the hand. Immediately she felt the difference. Where Remondin's hand was strong and firm, Dathea's was smooth and gentle. She placed her hand down and felt the skin beneath her, awed by the smoothness of it. "Your skin is so smooth!" she exclaimed. "I wish I could get mine so smooth. But, daily chores and mowing the lawn every other week destroys the hands." She barely felt the woman lift her up, but the vibrations of her steps ran through the girl.

Dathea stopped in her tracks, her face shocked. "What kind of life is that for a young lady to have? To have to 'mow the lawn' and do strenuous manual labor?" She shook her head. "Horrible."

Hannah had to laugh at the woman's words. "It's normal on Earth! Every kid has to do chores, whether they're royal or not." She bounced a little in the woman's hand as she took a step. "It was just a pain in the butt is all."

"Well, you will never have to pick up another finger from now on. Your father will have to teach you what being royal is all about. And, for my skin I use a simple lamb's fat lotion with lavender."

The girl smiled up at the woman, noticing they'd stopped. She was lowered slowly and hopped off onto a padded surface. "Cozy. I can't wait to learn about Chris. He seems pretty interesting."

Dathea nodded with a smile. "That he is. He was quite a spitfire as a young boy." She smiled at the memory.

Hannah laughed. "Really? I can't wait to hear more. But, right now I want to hear about these people I have to meet."

"People?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "Chris told me the council wants to meet me."

The woman nodded, her lips thinning. "Ahh, yes, the council. Well, most of them are pompous windbags so bloated on their own power. But, there are a good few. Remove your towel please."

Hannah quirked a brow. "I thought you said it was shameful to see other women in the nude?"

Dathea smiled. "Yes, it is. But I'm doing my job, so there is no shame in that."

The girl laughed and removed her towel. "So many rules! I might never learn all of them." The seamstress chuckled and began measurements, making sure to be extra gentle.


	12. Chapter 12

When Remondin appeared in the kitchens, the staff who were busy cooking the night's dinner stopped what they were doing and stared at him with shocked expressions. "Good morning, everyone." He chuckled when he received silence as an answer. "I just came for breakfast, that is all. So what do we have on the menu today?" He walked over to the head cook who was stirring a pot of porridge.

"Your majesty!" She turned with a jump, hand over her heart. "You scared me, Sir! We haven't seen you here since you were just a child." She smiled at that and Remondin chuckled and nodded.

"I understand that. But, I'm just here to get some food. I'm sure Tommon is busy this morning, so I've decided to give him a break. Can I get a bowl of that with some of the prescims and some fontines?"

"Of course, Sire. Would you like some bread with that? It's fresh from the oven and the churner has just finished making a batch of Fowlun's butter." The big gray goat-cow looking animal had always given the sweetest cream in the king's eyes. 

"Yes, please. I'll just wait over here until it's done." He nodded and walked to the door, thanking a girl who gave him a cup of sterling tea as he waited. By the time his food was ready, he quickly got up and grabbed the tray. "Thank you all. Back to your duties." He nodded as they all bowed and hurried out of the kitchens and went back to his room, he hoped Hannah was decent. But, it was safer to knock anyway.

For a moment everything was quiet, then he heard Dathea's voice telling him to come in. He was trying to balance the tray of food and open his door, but he did it and stepped in. "How did it go?" he asked, going to the desk.

"It went fine, your Majesty. I have made a dress for her Highness and have taken her measurements. I will make her as many dresses as needed, Your Majesty." The older woman bowed deeply. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Umm...do you happen to have a spare thimble? Hannah will need, um, a lavatory." He didn't know what she'd been using until now, and he wouldn't ask.

"Oh, yes." Dathea blushed and opened her box of instruments and dug through it, producing a thimble. "I already gave up a thimble for that reason, so I suggest you fill this one with water for her to wash." she handed her once ward the thimble.

"I'm very sorry about that... I will replace these, thank you." He pocketed them and looked around the room. "Where is Hannah?"

"Right here!" The girl stepped out from behind a lamp on the nightstand, having hidden when her father knocked on the door. "What do you think?" she twirled, a bright smile on her face.

Remondin could only stare. The bright blue dress was simple, but the way her hair was styled it fell like a cloud of gold around her head and there was even a small headband that pulled the hair away from her eyes. "You look..beautiful," was the only thing that came to his mind. The girl blushed and clasped her hands behind her.

"Dathea said she would make me shoes, but she has to get leather. So, it'll take a few days, but she made me such a pretty dress!" Hannah smiled at the woman, who gave her a gentle smile back.

"I'm pleased that you like it, Hannah. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Good day." She bowed to the both of them and left the room with a soft click of the door closing after her.

"I really like her," Hannah said happily, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet. "So, what were you able to get for breakfast?" She was sure her father could probably hear her stomach rumbling from there.

"Oh, yes...Let me show you." Remondin lowered his hand for her to climb on, which she did with a bit of hesitation, her bare feet causing a tingle with every step. He didn't think he would ever get over that feeling. "On the menu for today, we have porridge with cinnamon and fairy-gill scrambled eggs, fryling links, bread with a hefty side of fowlun's cream." He set her down on the desk next to the open platter.

"Fowlun?" the girl asked, and leaned in. There were links of almost yellow meat that was filled with herbs. She took a sniff and her eyes lit up. "It smells like sausage!!"

"Sausage? Ah, yes, I remember your mother letting me try that once. It was very similar, but Fowlun's cream isn't salty at all and has a sweet taste." He broke off a piece of bread and dipped it in the cream, handing it to her.

Hannah took it and the moment she put it in her mouth she squeaked at the taste, closing her eyes. "Oh wow! That is good!" She sat on the desk, almost placing her greasy hands on her new dress, but stopped herself at the last minute. "Do you have a napkin?"

The man chuckled and picked up the large cloth, but then stopped. "This is all I have. You can use the edge." He handed the edge of the cloth to her and smiled when she wiped her hands. She was too cute.

Together they ate, but Remondin was more cautious about the bites he took, trying to chew as quietly as he could. He winced when Hannah would jump at a particular chewing noise, but little ears could hear more sounds than his, he guessed. "I want to talk to you about your training," he said once he was finished, placing his utensils on the dish. His daughter still held a bit of egg in her hand, and on her face which made him smile. 

"What training?" she asked. She had been curious about when he was going to bring that up since he had broken the news to her last night about being royal. She still couldn't believe it.

"The training you'll receive in the next three days in order to make you ready for your meeting with the council. Now, I know the concept of meeting more of my kind is a little daunting to you, but know that you will be safe."

Her face went pale and she set aside what she was eating. "You want me to meet....more of you?" she stammered.

"Yes. In fact, I was hoping I could present you to my...._your_ people, soon after your meeting with the council. I was planning on throwing a party, or a ball, if you wish." He gave her a crooked smile. There hadn't been any reason to celebrate as of late, and he needed this, plus he wanted the world to know she existed.

"A ball? Like, a real, live ball, with fancy gowns and lords and everything?" Now Hannah was bouncing on her feet, clapping her hands, which got Remondin chuckling.

"Yes, a ball, with dinner included. But, you must be ready for that. And know, there is no one here your size, but please don't let that frighten you. You will be announced as the heir to the Verucian throne. That alone will have people leaving you alone." Or at least it had better.

"But, with all those people dancing, won't it be dangerous for me to even be at the party? I mean, if no one's watching where they're going..." she made a splat noise and squished her hands together, a shiver running up her body.

"No, because you will not be on the floor. You will either be on mine, or your tutor's shoulder. I will not permit you to be placed on the floor at any time. A table is fine, but nothing lower than that." His face had gone hard even thinking about someone hurting-even on accident- his daughter. Is this what it meant to be a parent? Laughter brought him out of his anger and he stared down at his daughter with a confused look as she held her middle.

"Your face!" Hannah laughed. "You looked so serious, but also goofy at the same time!" She continued to laugh until it quieted down into giggles, and she wiped her eyes. "Oh man, I hope I don't look like that."

Remondin scowled playfully and poked her in the side, smiling at her squeak. "You may since you look like me!" He poked her again and chuckled. "Now, onto the perfect tutor. There is only one I know of that teaches it all, but he's not the...softest of men. But, considering your size, I'm sure he won't punish you in the normal way." The man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'll just have to explain the situation to him," he muttered, but still felt something akin to worry. "But, there's no one I know of that can teach you all you need to know in three days' time." He was in a little bit of trouble.

"Oh come on, Rem! How hard can it be? You just curtsy and flutter your hands about." Hannah curtsied, going low to the desk, too low in fact, that she fell back with an 'oof!'

"Yes, how hard can it be," the man said sarcastically, watching as the girl got up.

"Oh hush it...." Hannah smiled up at him then thought. "Will my grandmother be there?" She was wondering what the woman was like from the moment her father mentioned her.

"Oh, yes! I'll have to invite her, but she'll probably come earlier than the actual ball. I know she'll want to meet you. She has been to the human world, as were all the royals, as I said yesterday. But, I'm sure she'll love you." Slowly he brought his hand down to wipe the girl's face gently, then put his hand out, palm flat. "I have to go contact that person, and thought perhaps you would like to see what your future kingdom is like?"

At that Hannah's face lit up and she jumped on the man's palm and sat, fidgeting with excitement. "Onward!" she yelled, causing Remondin to let out a deep belly laugh.

"As you wish, your Highness," he said with a deep bow, and they were off.


	13. Chapter 13

The marketplace was busy that morning, much to Remondin's chagrin. For her safety, Hannah resided in his pocket, her little head peeking out from under the flap at the world. He could feel her move against his chest and he had to admit, it wasn't something he could get used to. But, he had been pointing things out to her since they left, commenting on what the shops were. "Oh, and there's the jewel trader. His family made most of the royal crowns, and someday he will make yours," he said into his pocket, making Hannah's face light up.

It really was another world and Hannah felt like she was standing in a pocket that was belonged to an actual person. She could feel Remondin's every step, hear his breathing wooshing past her head. She even felt his heartbeat, though it was a little hard to hear over the noise of him talking and everyone around them. The people who saw him smiled and bowed, to which he waved with a small smile himself. '_He really is a king_,' Hannah thought, looking up at her father's chin. His people really adored him, and it looked like he really loved his people.

Hannah watched everyone the market with a smile, then thought; these were her people, too, weren't they? But, they didn't feel like they were....at least not yet. She wasn't even a real princess yet, at least she didn't think so. The girl sighed and looked to her left and stood up so suddenly the pocket flew open and Hannah couldn't help but point at the doll shop she had spotted. "Rem!" she shouted and a few people turned their heads, but the man quickly put a hand over her to block their view and walked to the shadows quickly.

"Not so loud!" the man whispered frantically. "The public doesn't know about you yet, Hannah." He took a deep breath. It was time to tell her. "And to be truthful, I don't know how they will react." He looked down at her, guilt in his eyes. "I should have said something before we went into public..I'm sorry, that was an idiotic move. But, you're safe with me for now, as long as you don't make too much noise and draw attention to yourself."

Hannah couldn't speak. Didn't know how they would react? Did they hate humans? Or even know about her race? She shivered and looked down, her arms wrapping around her middle. Would they hate her because her mother had been human? Or was it because she looked like she didn't belong? She didn't know, and she was afraid to find out.

"Now, what had you so excited?" Remondin had calmed down, but noticed the melancholy state Hannah seemed to be in. He wanted to fix that, and he knew girls loved shopping, if Michelle and Susan were anything to go by.

"I-I saw a shop that sold doll things, like houses and clothes....even though Dathea is making my clothes, maybe I can find some kind of utensils or shoes?" She wiggled her toes, feeling the material of the pocket she stood in. She desperately wanted something to cover her feet...as long as it wasn't plastic. She pictured the barbie shoes and her feet already hurt.

"Oh, is that all? Well, let's go look." The man felt happy as he walked a few steps back to the doll store, opening the door. Bells tinkled over overhead as the door opened and the shop keeper smiled at his new customers, about to greet them when he stopped. "Y-your majesty!?" he cried, and a few shoppers stopped to look.

"Please, just continue with your day," Remondin said with a smile. "Pay no attention to me. I'm just a normal man looking around the shops today." He lowered his hand and smiled at the shopkeeper, who seemed more than pleased to have someone of such high standing in his shop. The man pretended to look around before he went behind a display and opened his pocket, smiling when Hannah's head popped out.

"Oh wow," she breathed, making sure to keep her voice down. "Look at all these houses. They're beautiful...." Suddenly Remondin reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around her and she gasped when her father lifted her from his pocket and placed her inside one of the nicer dollhouses.

"You look like a little doll, or a fairy right now," the man joked, bending down to look inside. It was very meticulously decorated with what looked like real paintings. "Do you like it?" he asked.

The girl twirled around, her dress fanning out around her legs and smiled at the house that was just her size. It had felt like months that she'd been in a room meant for her, but she wouldn't think of this as a dollhouse. To her, it was normal-sized. Spotting a couch she ran and flopped onto it, laughing as she sunk into the padding. "I love it!" She spread her hands, then saw there was an upstairs. She vaulted to her feet and ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time before she ran to the first room which was the bedroom. When she opened the door, the first thing that caught her eye was the four-poster bed. Running to it she ran her hand over the realistic feeling covers then sat on the edge and sighed, falling back. She was in heaven! "This feels great!"

Remondin had to smile at the way his daughter was acting. He wanted to spoil the girl, and so everything she touched, including the entire house, he would get for her. Plus, it would be great for her privacy. He laughed as he watched her roll around on the bed, seeing the bright smile on her face, akin to seeing the worry he'd put there a few minutes ago.

"What is that!?" the shopkeeper's voice came from behind Remondin and he startled, standing to full height quickly, rounding on the elderly man with a shocked expression. "I have no dolls that move."

Hannah heard him and stopped playing, staring at the stranger with wide eyes, bringing the comforter up around her neck. When did he get there? He was so silent! Were all giants that quiet? Or was she just too into how the bed felt? Was she in trouble? Glancing to Rem's back, he was taught and tense. That answered her question.

"Sir," the king said quietly, putting a hand to the man's shoulder. "You have seen something you shouldn't have, and now, you must know...." he took a deep breath. "You've heard that I have an heir, yes?" The news was have to surely spread by word of mouth by now. The shopkeeper nodded, his eyes never leaving Hannah. "Well, this is her. She just returned from the human world, but know that you are now privy to a royal secret, and you must keep it no matter what. Am I understood?" He stared the man down with hard eyes, something he would never do before this.

The shopkeeper nodded. "B-but sir, what is she? I have never seen such a small creature before.."

"She's Verucian, of course!" he all but bellowed, scaring most of the shoppers, including Hannah. Remondin took a deep breath. "But, I will be taking this fine house," he pointed to the one his daughter was in. "Along with every piece of furniture inside, and the pictures. Oh, and I will be paying double the price if you have it shipped by the end of the day." He smiled and took the ring off his finger. "Give that to any bank teller and you'll get your payment. Royal promise." He bowed to the elderly man and held out a hand for Hannah, who warily stepped from the bed over to his hand. When she hesitated, Remondin had to stare at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"I....it's nothing," she said, but her voice was lower than it had been. With the shopkeeper still staring at her, she was nervous to move, but her father meant protection.

She sounded almost....scared. Great, thought the man. Not only did I get her caught, but I scared her on top of it. Way to go, father of the year. "It's okay," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just get so...protective of you, that I lost my temper before. I'll try and reign it in, but know, I won't be able to for a while. I'm new at the father thing."

Hannah nodded and with a final look to the shopkeeper, she ran to the man's waiting palm and practically flung herself into the hand that meant safety, clinging to the flesh as she rode up to the pocket where she slipped in, thankfully away from the other man's sight. True she'd heard him yell before, just yesterday, but that was in a private place, not in public. What if he turned out to be like some of the stories the kids told in the group home? The kind of man who acted all kind and sweet, only to later show his true colors and become violent....which in that case could become deadly for Hannah.

"I will never hurt you, nor anyone else," Remondin whispered to his pocket when he felt the girl shiver against his chest. "I will never ever lay my hands on you, or anyone else. You have my word as a royal, plus a father's oath."

It was like he could read her mind, and slowly she relaxed. "Thank you," she finally said, barely loud enough for him to hear. "For the house...and the furniture...."

The two were silent as he left the shop, all except the quaking footsteps. "Umm," Hannah said, getting the king's attention. "I'm just going to ask, until I get used to things, can you please put the house in your room? You know, for convenience. I-I mean, I'm not scared or anything," then girl said with a sniff. "It's just for convenience. It would be easier for transportation."

Remondin looked down to see Hannah, red in the face, staring at the front of his pocket, hands crossed. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Are you hungry?" A nod was all it took for him to walk into a tavern to order. Maybe it was going to be okay after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Father and daughter sat on the grass beside a lake eating a late lunch. Hannah was holding a piece of what looked like chicken, but Remondin told her otherwise in both hands, munching quietly, thinking. Her father was an intimidating man at his size, but when he got angry, he terrified her. True he gave her his word he wouldn't hurt her, and she trusted him. But, what if an accident occurred? Accidents happen, right? She glanced up at him as she finished her food and stood, wiping her hands in the grass. "I think I'm gonna take a walk," she told the man.

Remondin had been in a similar world of his own, thinking of ways he could protect his daughter more when she spoke. "Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, watching her with worried eyes as she fondled a piece of grass between her fingers.

"I won't go far, I promise, just need to stretch my legs. You try sitting in a pocket all day." It had been days since she'd been able to take a run and now seemed like the perfect time. When she ran it gave her the clarity of mind to think and just focus on her breathing. Nothing around her mattered. And she needed that right now. She stretched out her legs then took off like a dart.

Remondin watched her stretch, then the next second she was gone. He sat up in alarm, looking around, when he saw blades of grass move in a rapid pattern. Why did he have to suggest a picnic? He hurriedly got to his feet and followed the moving grass, seeing flashes of blue every now and then. Hannah really was fast for her size. He stopped when he didn't see her anymore, afraid to move his feet. "Hannah?" he called, bending down, moving some of the grass with his hand.

Hannah hadn't realized her father had begun to follow her. At the moment, she was already focused on her breathing, so when she turned at her name being called, she was shocked to see him....well, more like terrified. Again. Whenever she was around him, he was either sitting, or she was being held by him. She'd had yet to see him at his full height, and truth be told, it terrified her. He was bent over, but suddenly he stood, and Hannah found herself looking up...and up....and up. She had to bend her back a little bit to look up at his face as he looked down. He took a step forward and the ground trembled enough to make Hannah lose her footing and fall backward. Her mouth opened and closed, small sounds coming out. Finally, he bent over and groaned when he did and moved the grass around her, his breath coming out in a relieved sigh.

"There you are," he whispered, but then stopped. "Hannah?" he asked, seeing her face. "Hannah? Speak to me." Slowly he knelt and put his hands next to her, not noticing how small she was next to his shoe which was close to her.

Remondin's shadow covered her completely and she was looking up into his concerned face which was her saving grace and she focused on that, taking deep breaths. Ocean colored eyes settled on her filled with worry. "Y-yeah," she squeaked and took a deep breath. "I'm okay...just didn't expect you to be there." Slowly she got to her feet, her knees still shaking a bit. "Just, don't move." She noticed her dress had dirt on it, but she didn't care about that right now and took a step forward.

The man stiffened as his daughter walked slowly towards him. He hadn't noticed just how delicate she looked, but now seeing her on the ground, surrounded by grass that came up to her waist, it finally clicked. She was human-sized, in a world that wasn't meant for her... but, he would make it work for her. He was determined to keep his daughter no matter what. "Hannah," he called, her face instantly rising up to meet his. He said nothing else and let her continue.

Hannah shouldn't be doing this so soon, but if she didn't get it out of her system, then she would always be afraid of him. So, taking a deep breath, she pressed forward until she was at his knee. His body surrounded her, and when she looked up, all she could see was his chest. No sky, just a loose flowing shirt. It was so weird, but also scary, to be able to stand under someone....She made it to his knee and leaned against it, trying to take it all in. She was the height of said limb and she put pressure on it, looking up to judge if he felt it. When he reacted, she smiled and closed her eyes. This wasn't so scary.

The man felt pressure on his knee and looked down to see Hannah resting against him, her eyes closed. "Hannah?" he whispered and sat up slowly, sitting back on his feet. The laundress was going to kill him, he knew it. "Is everything all right?"

He hated seeing the girl looking so scared, especially of him. He wished she was his size again, or at least vice-versa, so he could gather her up and hold her close. How many times had he wished that in the past two days? When the girl didn't answer, he sighed. "I think that's enough," he said and reached down, grabbing Hannah in a loose fist. "Don't wanna get you too worn out, right? And we still have to visit your tutor today to set up a lesson for tomorrow." He stood slowly and opened his palm.

Hannah let out a squeak when her father's hand wrapped around her and she found herself sitting in his palm while he stood, grabbing onto the flesh that surrounded her. At the mention of her teacher, she couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting this new person. She didn't want to, not after everything that she'd experienced today, but she had no choice when her father tilted his hand over his pocket and she tumbled in. He started walking and Hannah tried righting herself as the pocket trembled, biting back a roar of anger at the feeling of being so helpless before she was finally able to stand up and poke her head out. "Rem?" she called, but the man ignored her. She tried again, but it was like he didn't even hear her. It was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

The walk was long, but it wasn't particularly hot that day, at least not Remondin. He couldn't say what it was like for Hannah. He'd never been in a pocket before, but it shouldn't be that uncomfortable. He heard her calling to him, but with so many eyes on him, he couldn't answer. So, he put her to the back of his mind and continued the walk through the small village to the stables.

"Your majesty!" a stable boy stuttered as the man came closer. He stumbled from the stool he was standing on into a hurried bow, wincing at the sloppy form.

"Please, no need for that," Remondin's voice was lighthearted. "I'm just here for a horse."

"W-wouldn't you rather have a carriage?" the boy asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at the ruler of the country. He couldn't wait to tell his friends he got to talk with King Lebiant!

"No, just a horse is fine, thank you. And can you make it a quick one? I want to get where I'm going fast. When I get back to the palace, I'll have someone come back with it." He reached in his pants pocket for a slip of paper, handing it to the boy. "Will that do?"

Hannah in the meantime was stifling in the man's pocket, fidgeting slightly to get even a hint of a breeze from outside. What the hell was Rem doing?

"Yes, sire!" The boy bowed low and ran to get what the king wanted.

"Hannah?" Remondin opened his pocket and looked at the red-faced girl who glared up at him.

"Hurry up! I can't breathe in here!" she pleaded, trying to catch the breeze that he brought with his fingers. It was gone too soon as the pocket suddenly closed and she could hear the happy young boy coming closer.

"Here you are, Sire! Our fastest mount." The boy looked pleased as he brought the horse to the king, smiling.

"Thank you, son." The man ruffled his hair and mounted the animal. "This is a fine horse. Give the stable master my appreciation!" With that, he flicked the reins and set off at a quick canter.

Hannah wasn't prepared for this and she screamed as she felt her world being shaken and bounced all over the place and she gripped the fabric around her as tight as she could "Are you crazy!!" she yelled at her father, her voice being forced out as she bounced. "Let me out of here!!"

The man pulled back on the reins quickly, cursing himself. How could he have forgotten Hannah's comfort so quickly? Reaching into his pocket he brought out his daughter, eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry," he said lowly. "I didn't even think." He felt ashamed.

"I almost flew out of your pocket!" the girl ranted, panting heavily. "Never do that again!" She hadn't noticed the very large, very angry looking animal they were on, so when a snort of hot air hit her head, Hannah turned and was met face to face with two eyes staring at her, both blinking in an odd rhythm. She yelped and backed up onto her father's wrist, far away from the animal's mouth.

"It's okay," the man said, speaking to both his daughter and the animal in a soothing tone. "He won't hurt you. Here." He brought his hand down to the saddle horn, sliding Hannah on top. "I'll go slow, I promise. Just, hold on and relax." He nudged his mount into a quick walk, keeping an eye on Hannah. It seemed she was okay with this at least.

And fine with it, she was. Though still a little shaken up from the wild ride, she was enjoying the fresh air that surrounded her. Looking down, she was surprised to see the horse actually had four legs on each side! "Rem? What is this thing called?"

"A mountiaral. It's almost like the horses you have back home. It has no magic, but it's a strong, loyal companion." He leaned forward and patted the animal's flank. "They can run up to seventy jiwats and canter on for three days without stopping." He looked down at the girl's amazed face and chuckled. "Like I said, they're strong."

Hanah nodded and turned to look at the scenery. They had just left the last house of the village and she could see the mountains in the distance, a beautiful sight against the bright blue sky.

"Those are the mountain peaks of T'surachai," Remondin began telling the girl. He needed something to talk about, and why not give her a little story and history? "They say they were formed when the gods battled over the lands, and where they stepped, the ground was pushed up around their feet, forming those mountains."

Hannah stared at the mountains, then looked up at her father, smiling at him. "Really? I'm guessing these gods were giant, huh?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, in fact, they were. As a child, I never believed something could be that big to anything. But then, I went on my Earthen Journey and saw my world through different eyes." He looked down. "And I'm glad I did." He smiled softly, love shining in his eyes.

The girl blushed a bit. He and her mother had met during that time and conceived her. "I'm glad you did, too," she said back, looking away from him. "I'm still mad at you about before."

Remondin let out a great belly laugh. "I would assume you would be. But, I'm sure I will be forgiven in time, especially if I do this." Without warning, his hand wrapped around the girl and brought her up to sit atop his head. "Now you can truly see what my land has to offer."

Hannah wasn't expecting that and went to yell at him again, but the view stopped her. They were on top of a hill, and she could see everything! Farms with fields of grain, a village way in the distance with smoke puffing from chimneys. The air smelled fresh and clean, unlike the air she breathed on earth, which was full of pollution. "This..." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

Remondin had started the horse in a light trot, feeling his daughter grab on to his hair and winced when she tugged. It took time to get used to that, even though he had put her up there, and not want to scratch his head. "There is where we will find your tutor," he said suddenly, pointing to a house far in the distance. He remembered when he was a boy, much younger than Hannah. He met the man for the first time and their first reaction to one another was instant dislike. But, in the years he had gotten to know the man and they became great friends, even to this day. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for his former tutor.

The girl looked to where her father was pointing, squinting to see the grand home. "It's like another castle!" she shouted over the wind. Below her, Remondin chuckled.

"That it is." The two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, Hannah having to hunker down close to her father's scalp, gripping locks of his hair in order to stay on....and that was not a thing she saw herself doing. Finally, they reached the home, greeted by a few a servant and someone to take the demon horse away.

"Hello, your majesty," a butler bowed. "My name is Milliees, I am head of the household. It is an honor to welcome you."

Remondin nodded his head but stopped when he heard Hannah gasp, wincing when she gripped his hair harder. This was going to take some getting used to. "Thank you, Milliees. Is your master at home?"

"Yes, Sire. Please, follow me into the house, and I will fetch Master Juliatlas at once."

Hannah watched as the tiny man walked away. He was older, with darker skin and graying hair. She couldn't take her gaze away from his eyes though. They were like storm clouds, gray with flecks of gold around the iris, like lightning. "He's cool," she commented before she could censor her mouth and ducked out of sight when the man turned, his gaze going to where she was.

"Sire? I believe you have something in your hair," Milliees said slowly as if he couldn't believe what he'd seen.

Remondin reached up and searched for his daughter, who happened to be avoiding his fingers, before grabbing her arm. "Hannah, stop this and come down," he said impatiently as he lifted her into his palms.

Hannah didn't want to listen and tried to fight her father, but he was just too big, his fingers already curling around her. Soon the darkness was flooded with light and she was staring at an equally shocked Miles.

"Milliees, this is my daughter, Hannah Lebiant, her to the Verucian throne." He smiled at his daughter, proudly displaying her diminutive form.

"So, it's true then?" A voice called from the stairs, making the three of them jump.

"Master Juliatlas!" The servant bowed low. "Forgive me, my lord, I was about to announce your visitor....s?"

An aging man came down the stairs, his prim form held up by a walking stick topped with a crystal as big as Hannah. His long flowing hair was all white, but his eyes were a true gold, like an amber filled oasis. "I was wondering when I heard the little birds twittering about in the village, saying something about how the king has an heir. And now you come and tell me yourself it's true."

Remondin smiled and bowed low, coming up a second later. "Hello, old friend. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, your majesty. Now, show me this heir of yours. I wish to meet her."

Hannah wasn't ready to meet this intimidating man in the least, but her father swung her forward. For a moment, they could only stare at each other.

Juliatlas' form was frail-looking, but there was a strength in his gold eyes that belied that frailness. His hair was long and thick, the white locks tied at the nape of his neck with a lavish black bow, his clothes matched perfectly, with red and gold hues in the long robes he wore.

"May I introduce Hannah Lebiant," Remondin said. "Hannah, this is my old tutor from when I was growing up in the palace."

The girl smiled and waved, then gasped. A curtsy! She stood in Rem's palm and tried to go into a curtsy, but wound up falling over the grooves of her father's hand with an 'OOF'.

"Terrible posture," Juliatlas scoffed. "And that was a terrible curtsy. I'm guessing you've brought her to me for teaching?"

The king winced and nodded. "I need you to teach her the basics in three days," he said, his eyes pleading. "That's when the council wants to meet her."

"Not enough time," the man mumbled. "Is what I'd like to say. But, I've taught some in less time. Give her to me." He held his hand out. "Well?" he snapped after a moment, and Remondin slowly moved his palm over his teacher's and tilted it, wincing when Hannah let out a scream. "She will be ready in time," the teacher said. "Come. Our lessons will start at once."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hannah is in the midst of learning proper etiquette and driving her teacher crazy. And it's only been the first day!

When Hannah was dropped into the stranger's waiting palm she was frightened to be with another giant, but she was also angry that her father would just so casually _give_ her to another giant! She struggled to right herself when the man suddenly turned and she tumbled on his hand again, getting twisted up in her own dress. "Damn this thing!" she cried. She yelped when the man's fingers flicked her hard enough for her to feel the sting. "What was that for?!"

"For the use of foul language. A proper lady does not use that sort of tongue." The man was glaring down at her, his face so serious Hannah couldn't even see a single laugh line.

"Well I'm not a proper lady yet." Finally, she was able to sit up and fix her dress around her legs with her feet stretched out before her. "I'm Hannah by the way." She held a hand out and the man grimaced.

"I fear three days will not be enough time to teach you everything you need to know." Juliatlas sneered as he continued to walk. This was going to be a challenge...but his most exceedingly promising one at that.

"Well you try being in a foster home for three years of your life and see if you're proper!" Too many times Hannah had to fight for a seat or the television living in the foster home. Mostly she got the first choice because she'd been there so long, but there were others that were there their entire lives. She always felt bad for them, especially now. Now she had the life they all dreamed of. Were they mad? Probably. 

Before she could think more about it, the man jostled his hand to get her attention, causing the girl to fall over with a shout. "Pay attention girl!" he snapped, his gold eyes focused on her, looking more like a hawk than a man. "I care not whence you came, but I do care that I am obeyed. We have little time." He walked into a room filled with books from the floor to the ceiling, and Hannah's mouth hung open. "And close your mouth. You are not a croud." Juliatlas shook his head with a sigh. "Why did it have to be such short notice." Without warning, he dumped Hannah on the table near a couch, turning his back to her. "Do you know how to read?"

That question offended the girl and she glared at the man. "Yes, I can read! I did go to school you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. When the man turned, there were remnants of a smirk on his face, but that disappeared quickly.

"So much like your father." He shook his head as he came closer, holding a tome taller than her by at least a head. "I want you to start reading this book," he flipped open the tome and set it so the girl could read it from her minuscule height. He almost laughed at how small she was compared to a book. "You have an hour to get the first three chapters done."

Hannah whirled on the man, shock on her face. "I can't read this!" She pointed towards the scribbled and boxy letters with a harsh movement. "This is not English!"

"Of course not, you silly girl. It's Verucian. Are you telling me you cannot read Verucian?" Juliatlas sighed and rubbed his temple when the girl shook her head. "This indeed makes it harder. Looks like I will have to teach you verbally. I will also teach you how to read and write, but not at this moment. We have much to go over." The man groaned deeply as he took the nearest seat to the table. He made himself comfortable and leaned back. "First," he settled his golden gaze on the girl, seeing her shiver a bit. "Your posture is atrocious." He smirked as she sat rigid and her face went red. "Stand up straight, girl. Shoulders back."

Hannah was in no hurry to listen to the man, but suddenly a hand landed next to her, making her shriek and fall over, crab walking away from the tense fingers. "When I tell you to do something, you do it!" Juliatlas growled. Hannah nodded, eyes wide as she shakily got to her feet.

"Wh-where's my father?" she asked shakily as she straightened her spine and pulled her shoulders back as much as she could. She felt bare and unprotected without the man around.

"I would assume he's gone home. I have you for the next three days. Day and night. Your father has much more important things to handle while you get the training you need." He saw her bottom lip tremble and sighed. "He will be back on the third day. You are in no danger here. In fact, I think you're safer here than in the palace out of your father's hands." 

Hannah snorted and let her shoulders drop. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"

Juliatlas chuckled. "Trust me, little one. You are safe in my care. I would not hurt the progeny of one I see as my own son." He smiled softly for a brief moment, then the steely gaze was back. "Now lift your shoulders and straighten your back. The council isn't going to see some urchin from the streets of Earth. They're going to see a beautiful, proud future ruler who will lead with grace and dignity."

Hannah nodded and straightened, wincing when her muscles pulled. This was going to be a long three days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!" Hannah jumped at the man's harsh voice and dropped the fork that was as big as her. She whirled on her teacher with a glare, throwing her hands up. It was late in the evening of the first day she was left with Juliatlas. He had been teaching her how to eat properly, but...

"You try lifting silverware that's as big as you and see if you can do it with some decorum!" the girl screamed back. Sweat dripped down her face and her arms ached from the hours they were doing this. "I can't do this with your dinnerware! It's too heavy to keep lifting." She sat down heavily on the white linen lined table. They had moved from the library into what seemed like a dining room, complete with a table longer than anything she'd ever seen with her own eyes, the wood reflecting the light cast from the chandeliers. "Please...can we take a break?" She was pleading with this man now.

Juliatlas sighed and sat back in his chair. "I think perhaps we should. Miliees?" The stout butler appeared out of nowhere with a deep bow.

"Yes, m'lord?" His eyes kept glancing at the small girl sitting on the table fanning herself. He knew of the human world, which was so close to theirs, but just out of reach for the people who weren't royal. He just never expected them to be so...small!

"Please tell the chef to prepare dinner and please make it something you can easily eat with your hands." The girl's head whipped round to stare at him and she smiled. "But, know I will be making it a lesson."

Hannah crumpled where she was, falling onto her back with a groan, arms splayed wide. Miliees chuckled at that and bowed. "Very good, m'lord." With that he was gone from the room.

"Did you cause this much trouble for Remondin?" Hannah asked from her spot on the table. She gasped as suddenly she felt fingers under her lifting her into a sitting up position.

"No, because he was never this tiny," Juliatlas had never worked with a human before, so many changes he'd had to make to his methods, though most of his teachings stayed the same. "And he knew how to listen to his elders." He focused on the girl with a small glare. "I care not for your upbringing. What I do care is that you mind me and listen to everything I say." He sat forward and loomed above the girl, seeing the flash of terror in her eyes. "Your very life may depend on it." He didn't want to scare her, but he knew he had to tell her what her father could not. 

"The council are a bunch of racist, pigheaded fools who believe that the human race is below them because of their size and their violent tendencies. They see humans as animals who should have a master ruling over them." He shook his head when Hannah went to speak. "Just listen, child. You are a beacon for your race, a guiding light. I'm sure Remondin wasn't going to tell you this ever, but, I will not keep it from you. If you do not impress the council....they will not allow you to stay here. They will vote unanimously to have you exiled back to earth, therefore overthrowing your father's legacy...and leave the throne open for anyone to take. And I have a feeling it will be the king of Ucosta who will lay claim." Hannah stared at him with fear and curiosity in her eyes. "He has a young son, a little older than you, who is eligible to assume the throne if your father must step down."

"So...if I don't do a good enough job...Remondin will lose his claim to the throne...and I'll be sent back to Earth where I'll have to live in a foster home until I'm eighteen and then kicked out with nothing?" The realization of how important this was finally hit her. "And...what will happen to the human race if this king of Ucosta takes the throne?"

Juliatlas shook his head. "Not even I know how that man thinks, but I trust it will not be good." Suddenly Miliees came back into the room holding a platter with a silver done on it and placed it before the lord of the manor with a bow.

"Your dinner, m'lord." He glanced at Hannah and winked, causing the girl to giggle a bit. "With something special for her Majesty." The cook came from the direction of the kitchens and bowed low, placing something so tiny on the table it was hard for Juliatlas to see. 

The aging man nodded and lifted the dome to reveal a steaming plate of meats and gravy covered starchlings. "Where is the dinner I asked for?" He sounded exasperated but also curious.

"Tonigh' I've made fer ya roast Venigal wif a stewed peraling sauce and starchlings mashed wit' a sweetlin' cream gravy." He suddenly removed the dome from the tiny plate he placed on the table and pushed it toward Hannah. "Fo' her majesty."

Hannah got up from where she was sitting and went over to the plate the man was pushing toward her. She paused when he got too close and shied away when his fingers lifted. "Do not worry, yer majesty. I would never dream of hurtin' the next in line to tha throne. "'ave more respec' than tha'." 

The girl nodded and gave the man a small smile that widened when she went closer to the plate. There were utensils her size waiting for her! She knelt down and grabbed one of the forks. It was a little misshapen, but the wood was sanded down so it actually shone in the light. "This is fantastic! Thank you so much! It must have taken so much time to do this." She beamed up at the cook who blushed.

"T'was nuthin' yer majesty. Jus' thought ye'd like a pair o' yer own." He was blushing proper now, hsi face lit up like a christmas bulb. Hannah giggled at how cute it was, even if he was a giant.

"They're perfect. Thank you." She didn't know how to thank him, so instead she curtsied as best she could and heard chuckles all around her. "What? What's so funny?"

"You don't ever curtsy to others," Miliees. snickered. "They do that to you."

"But, I had no other way to thank him!" Hannah cried in exasperation. Why were things so difficult?

"Terathy? Lean in." Juliatlas' voice was filled with amusement as the cook did what he was told. Suddenly he pushed the tiny girl toward the man's face, laughing lowly as she was pressed against the man and her lips connected with his. When she pulled away, both their faces were scarlet and she whirled on her teacher.

"You!" Hannah ranted. "That was my first kiss!" Her voice reached such a high pitch that everyone in the room winced.

"Better not tell your father you kissed the cook then," Juliatlas said from behind his glass of kefling, a sweet tea mixed with wine, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" The girl went to stalk over to the man when she was blocked by a finger on her chest, pushing her onto her back.

"Yes, I do. Now, enough foolishness. Now that we have utensils for you we shall continue." He placed his glass down and stared expectantly at the girl glaring at him. Finally she sighed and sat on the table, arranging her dress around her legs and picked up her fork.

"Teach me Obe-Wan." She giggled at the man's perplexed look and he shook his head.

"First, the greens fork." He pointed to his own fork and picked it up, stabbing some of the leaves on the smaller plate by his entree. Hannah nodded and pulled the small wooden bowl to her and straightened her posture before stabbing a leaf and bringing it to her mouth. The pieces were a bit big, but she managed to get the entire thing in her mouth and winced at the bitterness.

"It's so bitter!" she cried with her mouth full, causing the man to flick her softly on the shoulder. She glared at him and chewed through the bitterness and swallowed, gagging a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to be like that." She shook her head. "That I don't like that."

"Well, it's too bad. A princess does not get to be picky. You take one bite and if you don't like it, do not spit it out. Simply swallow it and push the dish aside. No words, just a simple gesture." He motioned to her and Hannah nodded and pushed the plate aside.

"What about the fork?" she held up the utensil.

"Simply put that on the plate. Are you daft girl? What did you do with your forks on earth?" He sighed and rubbed his temple in aggravation.

"We threw them away!" The girl was getting a little more than upset. Whenever she got hungry she always got more than a little snappy and more belligerent.

"Well here we're civilized." Juliatlas was losing his patience and it had only been the first day with the girl. 

"Hey! We were civilized on Earth too! Just because you're bigger than us doesn't give you the right to bad mouth my people!" A spark suddenly went through the table and Juliatlas gave a startled shout as what felt like lightning shot through his hand into his temple. He stared down at the girl with a murderous surprise and Hannah paled. "I'm sorry! I-I just found out that I have magic and I can't control it yet!"

The aging man sneered and pushed his chair back. "I believe that will be enough for now. Miliees, please show the little princess to her room." With that, he left the dining room.   
Hannah stared at his back and then turned to Miliees. "Can I finish dinner then?" The butler frowned and shook his head.

"Once the host is finished, so are you." With that, he grabbed the dishes on the table, including her tiny ones, despite her protests. "I'll be back, your majesty. Stay put."  
The girl pouted and sighed, playing with her dress as she waited. 

This sucked.


End file.
